Hush Hush
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: Makoto es un chico racional, muy aplicado en los estudios, atractivo, y esquivo con respecto a los chicos. Un día, durante la clase de biología, el profesor decide cambiar a todos los alumnos de compañero de pupitre y Makoto conoce a Fugu (Sousuke). A partir de este día la vida de Makoto dará un vuelco inesperado. Basado en la novela Hush Hush.
1. Prólogo

**-FAVOR DE LEER-**

 **Este Fanfic está basado en el libro de Hush Hush, es una novela juvenil publicada en el año 2009 por la autora estadounidense Becca Fitzpatrick. Los nombres fueron modificados para que encajaran con los de la serie ¡Free! La novela será YAOI, así que si no gustas del género puedes pasar de este fanfic.**

 **Cuando se refieren a "El Chico" se refieren a Sousuke Yamasaki.**

 **Pareja: SouMako**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de algunos personajes excepto los que conforman la pareja.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Free!**

 **Esta novela fue publicada sin fines de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados.**

 **[¿Quejas? Comunicarse con mi amiga que es la que esperaba este fanfic.]**

* * *

 **HUSH HUSH**

Valle del Sakura, Osaka.  
Noviembre 1565.

Haruka estaba con el hijo de un granjero en los bancos de hierba del rio Sakura cuando llego la tormenta, y habiendo dejado que su montura vagara por la pradera, no tenía más que sus píes para que lo llevaran de vuelta al castillo. Arrancó la hebilla de plata de su zapato, la coloco sobre la palma del chico y lo vio marcharse, escurridizo. El barro manchándole las faldas, después se coloco bien las botas y salió de camino a casa.

Llovía a cantaros en la campiña oscura que rodeaba el castillo de Nanase. Haruka caminaba con facilidad sobre las tumbas hundidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en la niebla más espesa podía encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa desde aquí sin perderse.

Esa noche no había niebla, pero la obscuridad y la arremetida de la lluvia engañaban lo suficiente.

Haruka percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y giro de repente la cabeza a la izquierda. Lo que a simple vista parecía ser un gran ángel coronando un monumento cercado se irguió hasta alcanzar plena altura. Ni de piedra ni de mármol, el chico tenía brazos y piernas. Su torso estaba desnudo, sus pies también, y pantalones de campesino colgaban bajos de su cintura. Salto del monumento, su pelo negro goteando la lluvia. Esta corría por su cara, que era oscura como la de un español. La mano de Haruka repto lentamente hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Quien anda ahí?

La boca del chico dibujo una leve sonrisa.

-No juguéis con el duque Nanase- Advirtió Haruka –He preguntado vuestro nombre. Dadlo.

-¿Duque?-El chico se apoyo contra un álamo retorcido -¿O bastardo?

Haruka desenvainó su espada.

-¡Retiradlo! Mi padre era el duque Nanase. Yo soy el duque Nanase ahora.-

Añadió torpemente, y se maldijo por ello.

El chico sacudió su cabeza perezosamente.

-Tu padre no era el antiguo duque.

Haruka Bulló de furia ante el escandaloso insulto.

-¿Y tu padre?- Exigió extendiendo la espada. Todavía no conocía a todos sus vasallos, pero estaba aprendiendo. Se grabaría el nombre de la familia de ese chico en la memoria – Te preguntare una vez más- Dijo en voz baja, restregándose una mano contra el rostro para apartar la lluvia – ¿Quién eres?

El chico se adelanto y aparto el filo a un lado. De pronto parecía mayor de lo que Haruka había presupuesto, tal vez incluso un año o dos mayor que Haruka.

-Uno de la prole del diablo.- Respondió.

Haruka sintió un vuelvo de miedo en el estomago.

-Eres un maldito lunático- Dijo entre dientes –Sal de mi camino.

El suelo debajo de Haruka tembló. Explosiones de oro y grana aparecieron detrás de sus ojos. Encorvado, con sus uñas clavándose en sus muslos, alzo la vista al chico, parpadeo y jadeando, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si ya no estuviera a sus órdenes.

El chico se agacho para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos.

-Escucha con atención. Necesito algo de ti. No me iré hasta que lo tenga. ¿Entiendes?

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, Haruka sacudió la cabeza para expresar su incredulidad. Su desafío. Intento escupirle al chico, pero la saliva corrió por la barbilla, su lengua negándose a obedecerle.

El chico apretó sus manos en torno a las de Haruka; su calor le abrazo y grito.

-Necesito tu juramento de lealtad. –Dijo el chico –Póstrate sobre una rodilla y júralo.

Haruka ordeno a su garganta a reírse ásperamente, pero su garganta se constriño y se ahogo en el sonido. Su rodilla derecha cedió como si le hubieran dado una patada desde atrás, aunque allí no había nadie, y cayó hacia delante sobre el barro. Se cayó de lado e hizo arcadas.

-Júralo- Repitió el chico.

El calor subió por el cuello de Haruka; hizo falta toda su energía para doblar sus manos en dos débiles puños. Se rio de sí mismo, pero allí no había humor. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero el chico estaba infligiendo la nausea y la debilidad en su interior. No se irían hasta que hiciera el juramento. Diría lo que tenía que decir, pero en su corazón juro que destruiría al chico por esta humillación.

-Señor, me convierto en vuestro hombre- Dijo Haruka con voz envenenada.

El chico puso de pie a Haruka.

-Encuéntrate conmigo aquí al comienzo del mes hebreo de jeshvan. Durante dos semanas entre las lunas nueva y llena, necesitaré tu servicio.

-¿Una…quincena? – Todo Haruka tembló ante el peso de su furia – ¡Yo soy el duque Haruka Nanase!-

-Eres un nephil.- Dijo el chico con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Haruka tenía una réplica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la trago. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas con un veneno helado.

-¿Que has dicho?

-Perteneces a la raza bíblica de los nephilim. Tu verdadero padre era un ángel que cayó del paraíso. Eres medio mortal.- Los ojos azules del chico se alzaron, entrecortándose con los de Haruka- medio ángel caído.

La voz del tutor de Haruka llego desde los más recónditos recovecos de su mente, leyendo pasajes de la biblia, hablándole de una raza, desviada creada cuando ángeles expulsados del paraíso se aparearon con mujeres mortales. Una raza terrible y poderosa.

Un escalofrió que no era exactamente de repulsión se extendió a través de Haruka.

-¿Quién eres?

El chico se dio la vuelta, marchándose, y, aunque a Haruka quería ir detrás de él, no era capaz de hacer que sus piernas sostuvieran su peso. Arrodillado allí, parpadeando a través de la lluvia, vio dos gruesas cicatrices en la espalda del torso desnudo del chico. Se estrechaban para formar una V al revés.

-¿Eres…caído?- Le grito - Tus alas han sido arrancadas ¿Verdad?

El chico –Ángel– quien quiera que fuera, o se dio la vuelta. Haruka no necesitaba confirmación.

-Este servicio que voy a proporcionar.- Grito – ¡Exijo saber lo que es!

El aire resonó con la risa grave del chico.

* * *

 **Sin más que agregar por el momento espero les guste esta historia, que es una de mis favoritas. Pronto subiré el primer capítulo de la saga ya que este es el prologo solamente.**

 **Apoyen el original, si les gusta.**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Espero el prologo les haga gustado ahora inicia un poco de la acción de SouMako, recuerden que este fanfic está basado en la novela Hush Huhs, si les gusta apoyen el original.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados.**

 **Fugu: Es Sousuke Yamazaki. Como en el libro el protagonista lleva un apodo casi todo el libro –y el apodo tiene un porque- tuve que ponerle ese apodo que se revelara que significa después. Y no le puse Sou por que como ya dije, tiene un significado.  
**

 **Espero disfruten dudas comentarios o errores de dedo son bienvenidos, para corregirlo y dejar esta novela muy bien escrita.**

 **Gracias**

* * *

 **Hush Hush**

 _-Apartir de aqui Makoto es quien comienza a narrar-_

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

 _Japón, Tokio._

 _Día presente._

Entre en biología y me quede con la boca abierta. Misteriosamente adherida a la pizarra estaba una muñeca barbie, con ken a su lado. Habían sido obligados a unir los brazos y estaban desnudos excepto por hojas artificiales situadas en algunas zonas estratégicas. Garabateando sobre sus cabezas en gruesas letras rosas de tiza estaba la invitación:

BIENVENIDOS A LA REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANA (SEXO)

A mi lado Nagisa Hazuki dijo:

-Esta es exactamente la razón por la que el instituto prohíbe móviles con cámaras. Fotos de esto en eZine seria toda la prueba que necesito para hacer que la cámara de educación cortara por lo sano con la biología. Y entonces tendremos esta hora para hacer algo productivo…como recibir tutorías individuales de chicos mayores monos.

-¿Cómo, Nagisa?- Dije – Habría jurado que estabas esperando con ansias esta unidad todo el semestre.

Nagisa bajo las pestañas y sonrió torvamente.

-Esta clase no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa ya.

-¿Nagisa? ¿No eres virgen?

-No tan alto. – Guiño el ojo justo cuando sonó el timbre, enviándonos a los dos a nuestros asientos, que estaban al lado en nuestra mesa compartida.

El entrenados Sasabe cogió el silbato que colgaba de una cadena de su cuello y soplo.

-¡A vuestros asientos, equipo! – El entrenados consideraba enseñar biología de decimo curso un deber secundario a su trabajo como entrenados del equipo de baloncesto, y todos lo sabíamos – Tal vez no se os haya ocurrido, chicos, que el sexo es más que un viaje de quince minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. Es ciencia ¿Y qué es la ciencia?

-Aburrida - Grito un chico del fondo de la clase.

-La única clase que suspendo - Dijo otro

Los ojos del Entrenador rastrearon la primera fila, deteniéndose sobre mí.

-¿Makoto?

-El estudio de algo – Dije.

Se acercó y golpeo el dedo índice sobre la mesa delante de mí.

-¿Que mas?

-Conocimientos adquiridos a través de la experimentación y la observación –Encantador.

Sonaba como si estuviera en una audición para el audio libro de nuestro libro de texto.

-Con tus propias palabras.

Toque mi labio superior con la punta de mi lengua y busque un sinónimo.

-La ciencia es una investigación - Sonaba como una pregunta.

-La ciencia es una investigación – Dijo el entrenador, frotándose las manos – La ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en espías.

Dicho así, la ciencia casi sonaba divertida. Pero había estado en clase del entrenador lo suficiente como para no albergar esperanzas.

-Ser buenos sabuesos requiere practica.- Prosiguió.

-También el sexo - Vino otro comentario del fondo de la sala.

Todos ahogamos la risa mientras el entrenados apuntaba al ofensor con un dedo acusatorio.

-Eso no va a ser parte de los deberes de hoy- El entrenador me devolvió su atención- Makoto, has estado sentado al lado de Nagisa desde el comienzo del curso.

Asentí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de a dónde nos estaba llevando esto.

-Ambos estáis juntos en el eZine del instituto – Una vez más asentí - Me apuesto que sabéis bastante el uno al otro.

Nagisa me dio una patada debajo de la mesa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que él no tenía idea de hasta qué punto sabíamos el uno de él otro. Y no me refiero a solo los secretos que enterramos en nuestros diarios. Nagisa es mi no-gemelo. Tiene ojos de rubí, pelo rubio muy dorado y esta unos kilos por encima de "con curvas", resultado de su amor por la comida y las golosinas. Yo soy un moreno de ojos verdes con el pelo corto. Y soy todo piernas, como el taburete de un bar. Pero sí hay un hilo invisible que nos une; los dos juramos que el vínculo empezó mucho antes del nacimiento. Los dos juramos que continuara en su sitio durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

El entrenador alzo la vista a la clase.

-De hecho, me apuesto a que cada uno de vosotros conoce bastante bien a la persona al lado de la cual se sienta. Escogisteis los asientos que escogisteis por una razón, ¿verdad? Familiaridad. Que mal que los mejores sabuesos eviten la familiaridad. Anula el instinto investigador. Que es la razón por la que hoy vamos a crear una nueva asignación de asientos.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Nagisa se me adelanto.

-¿Qué demonios? Es abril. Es decir, es casi fin de curso. No puede sacar este tipo de cosas ahora.

El entrenados mostro un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Puedo sacar este tipo de cosas hasta el último día del semestre. Y si suspendéis mi clase, estaréis de vuelta aquí el año que viene, donde estaré sacando este tipo de cosas otra vez.

Nagisa lo fulmino con la mirada. Es famoso por esa mirada. Es una expresión que lo hace todo salvo sisear audiblemente. Aparentemente inmune de ella, el entrenador se trajo el silbato a los labios y captamos la idea.

-Cada compañero sentado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa…, es decir, vuestra izquierda…, que se mueva a un asiento hacia adelante. Esos en la fila de adelante…, si, incluido, tu Nagisa…, id al fondo.

Nagisa metió su libreta dentro de la mochila y cerro la cremallera. Yo me mordí el labio y le dedique un breve adiós con la mano. Después me volví lentamente, revisando la sala detrás de mí. Sabía los nombres de todos mis compañeros…excepto uno. El transferido. El entrenador nunca lo llamaba en clase, y el parecía preferirlo así. Estaba sentado apoltronado con una mesa detrás, los fríos ojos azules, mirando siempre hacia delante. Justo como siempre. Ni por un momento creí que se sentara ahí, día tras día, mirando al vacio. Estaba en algo, pero el instinto me decía que probablemente no quería saber en qué.

Dejo su libro de biología sobre la mesa y se deslizo en la antigua silla de Nagisa. Sonreí.

-Hola. Soy Makoto.

Sus ojos azules cortaron a través de mí, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto y en esa pausa, la sensación de una oscuridad sombría pareció deslizarse como una sombra sobre mí. Se desvaneció en un instante, pero todavía estaba mirándolo. Su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Como una promesa.

Me concentre en el encerado. Barbie y Ken me devolvieron la mirada con sus sonrisas extrañamente alegres.

El entrenador dijo:

-La reproducción humana puede ser un asunto pegajoso…

-¡agh! – Gruño un coro de alumnos.

-Requiere manejarla con madurez. Y como toda ciencia, la mejor aproximación es aprender siendo sabuesos. Durante el resto de la clase, practicad esa técnica a base de averiguar tanto como podáis sobre vuestro compañero. Mañana, traed por escrito vuestros descubrimientos y creedme, voy a revisar su autenticidad. Esto es biología, no lengua, así que ni se os ocurra trabajar con la ficción en vuestras respuestas. Quiero ver intención de verdad y trabajo en equipo. - Había un "o si no" implícito.

Me senté perfectamente quieto. La pelota estaba en su campo –Yo había sonreído y mira lo bien que eso había resultado. Arrugue la nariz, intentado averiguar a que olía. Cigarrillos no. Algo más intenso, más apestoso. Puros.

Encontré el reloj en la pared y di golpecitos con mi lápiz a tiempo con el segundero.

Plante en mi codo en la mesa y apoye la barbilla sobre el puño. Solté un suspiro. Genial. A este ritmo iba a suspender.

Tenía los ojos clavados delante, pero oí el suave deslizamiento de su bolígrafo. Estaba escribiendo, y quería saber qué. Diez minutos de sentarnos juntos no lo cualificaba para asumir nada sobre mí. Lanzando una mirada de reojo, vi que en su papel había varias líneas, y creciendo.

-¿Que estas escribiendo? - Pregunte.

-Y habla - Dijo mientras garabateaba, cada movimiento de su mano al mismo tiempo suave y descuidado.

Me incline tan cerca del como pude, intentando leer lo que había escrito, pero doblo el papel por la mitad ocultando la lista.

-¿Qué has escrito? – Exigí.

Estiro la mano hacia mi papel sin usar, deslizándolo atreves de la mesa hacia él. Lo arrugo formando una bola. Antes de que pudiera protestar, lo lanzo a la papelera al lado del escritorio del entrenador. El tiro entro de lleno. Me quede mirando a la papelera un momento, dividido entre la incredulidad y el enfado. Después abrí mi libreta en una página en blanco.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunte, el lápiz preparado para escribir.

Alce la vista a tiempo para ver otra sonrisa oscura. Esta parecía retarme a sonsacarle algo.

-¿Tu nombre? – Repetí con la esperanza de que fueran imaginaciones mías el que mi voz temblara.

-llámame Fugu. Lo digo enserio. Llámame.-

Me guiño el ojo al decirlo, y estaba bastante seguro de que se estaba riendo de mi.

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?- Pregunte.

-No tengo tiempo libre.

-Asumo que este trabajo es para nota, así que, por favor.

Se inclino hacia atrás de su asiento, doblando los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-¿Qué clase de favor?

Estaba bastante seguro de que era una insinuación, y busque desesperadamente la forma de cambiar de tema.

-Tiempo libre. – Repitió pensativo – Hago fotos.

-Escribí fotografía en mi folio.

-No había terminado. – Dijo – tengo toda una colección sobre un columnista de eZine que cree que hay una verdad en comer orgánico, que escribe poesía en secreto, que gusta de nadar y que se echa a temblar ante la idea de escoger entre Iwatobi, Samesuka y... ¿Cuál es esa grande con la H?

Me quede mirándolo un momento, sacudido por lo acertado que estaba. No tenía la sensación de que fuera una suposición afortunada. Lo sabía. Y yo quería saber cómo - justo ahora.

-Pero al final no iras a ninguna de ellas.

-¿Ah, no? - Pregunte sin pensar.

Engancho los dedos bajo el asiento e mi silla, arrastrándome más cerca de él. No muy seguro de si debía apartarme y mostrar miedo, o no hacer nada y fingir aburrimiento, algo que seguro Nagiza me sugeriría hacer. Escogí la última. Dijo:

-Incluso aunque triunfaras en las tres escuelas, las desprecias por ser un cliché del éxito. Juzgar es tu tercera gran debilidad.

-¿Y mi segunda? - Dije con rabia muda.

¿Quién era ese tío? ¿Era esto algún tipo de chiste perturbador?

-No sabes cómo confiar. Retiro eso. Confías…solo que en toda la gente equivocada.

-¿Y mi primera? - Exigí.

-Mantienes a la vida atada, muy corto.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar.

Se me puso de punta el pelo de la nuca, y la temperatura comenzó a bajar. Normalmente habría ido derecho al escritorio del entrenador a solicitar una nueva asignación de asientos, pero me negaba a dejar que Fugu pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Sentía una necesidad irracional de defenderme y decidí en ese mismo momento y lugar que no me echaría atrás hasta que lo hiciera el.

-¿Duermes desnudo? – Preguntó.

Mi mandíbula amenazaba con caerse, pero la mantuve en su sitio.

-Difícilmente eres la persona a la que se lo diría.

-¿Alguna vez has ido al psiquiatra?

-No.- Mentí.

La verdad es que estaba yendo a sesiones con el psicólogo del instituto, el Dr. Hidaka. No era elección mía, y no era algo sobre lo que me gustara hablar.

-¿Has hecho algo ilegal?

-No- Saltearme ocasionalmente el límite de velocidad no contaría. No con él.- ¿Por qué no me preguntas algo normal? Como… ¿mi música favorita?

-No voy a preguntar lo que puedo adivinar.

-Tú no sabes el tipo de música que escucho.

-Barroco. Contigo, es todo sobre el orden, el control. Me apuesto a que tocas… ¿el cello? - Lo dijo como si lo hubiera adivinado de la nada.

-Incorrecto - Otra mentira, pero esta envió un escalofríos por mi piel que me dejo los dedos temblando.

¿Quién era el en realidad? Si sabía que tocaba el cello, ¿Qué más sabia?

-¿Qué es eso?- Fugu dio un toquecito con su bolígrafo a la parte interna de mi muñeca.

Me aparte instintivamente.

-Una marca de nacimiento.

-Parece una cicatriz. ¿Eres suicida, Makoto? –Sus ojos conectaron con los míos, y podía sentirlo riéndose - ¿Padres casados o divorciados?

-Vivo con mi madre.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Mi padre falleció el año pasado.

-¿Cómo murió?

Me encogí.

-Fue...asesinado. Esto es territorio personal, si no te importa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y la acidez de los ojos de Fugu pareció suavizarse un poco.

-Eso debe ser duro- Sonaba como si lo dijera enserio.

Sonó el timbre y Fugu estaba en pie, de camino a la puerta.

-Espera – Grité. No se giró -¡Disculpa! – Salió por la puerta- ¡Fugu! no conseguí nada de ti.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia mí. Tomando mi mano, garabateo algo en ella antes de que se me ocurriera apartarme.

Baje la vista a los siete números en tinta roja sobre mi palma e hice un puño a su alrededor. Quería decirle que de ningún modo iba a sonar su teléfono esta noche. Quería decirle que era culpa suya por gastar todo el tiempo interrogándome a mí, quería un montón de cosas, pero me limite a quedarme allí de pie como si no supiera como abrir la boca. Al final dije:

-Esta noche estoy ocupado.

-Yo también.- Sonrió de oreja y se fue.

Me quede clavado en el sitio, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se comió todo el tiempo interrogándome a propósito? ¿Para qué yo suspendiera? ¿Creí que una sonrisa brillante lo redimiría? Si, pensé. Si lo creía.

-¡No llamare! – Grite detrás de él – ¡Nunca!-

-¿Has terminado tu columna para el plazo de entrega de mañana? - Era Nagiza. Vino a mi lado. Apuntando notas en la libreta que llevaba a todas partes. –Estoy pensando en escribir la mía sobre la injusticia de las asignaciones de asientos. Estoy en pareja con una chica que dijo que acabo el tratamiento contra los piojos esta mañana.

-Mi nuevo compañero. - Dije apuntando al pasillo, a la espalda de Fugu.

Tenía una forma de andar irritantemente confiada, del tipo que encuentras acompañado de camisetas gastadas y un sombrero de cowboy. Fugu no llevaba ni la una ni el otro. Era más bien un chico de Levi's oscuros, cazadora oscura, botas oscuras.

-¿El transferido de último curso? Supongo que no estudio lo bastante la primera vez. O la segunda - Me lanzo mirada cómplice - A la tercera es la vencida-

-Me da escalofríos. Sabía mi música, sin ninguna pista, dijo "barroco".- Imite bastante mal su voz grave.

-¿Su posición afortunada?

-Sabía…otras cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

Solté un suspiro. Sabía más de lo que quería contemplar cómodamente

-Como meterse debajo de mi piel - Dije al fin - Voy a decírselo al entrenador que tiene que volver a cambiarnos.

-Ve a por ello. Podría usar un gancho para mi próximo artículo de eZine. "Alumno de decimo devuelve el golpe" aun mejor "Asignación de asientos recibe una bofetada en la cara" mmm. Me gusta.

Al final del día, fui yo el que recibió una bofetada en la cara. El entrenador rechazo mi suplica de volver a pensarse la asignación de asientos.

Parecía que estaba atascado con Fugu.

Por ahora.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado. Recuerden que los comentarios me harán escribir más rápido :3 si les gusta.**

 **Les reto a no enamorarse de la actitud de Fugu (Sousuke)**

 **¿Review?**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Aquí otro episodio, intentare actualizar cada dos días ya que manejo varias cosas estas vacaciones así que, intentare que este libro se termine lo antes posible, o la escuela llegara y me hará retrasarme.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados.**

 **En este capítulo habrá más SouMako que en el anterior.**

 **Recuerden que Makoto narra. :3**

* * *

 **HUSH HUSH**

Mi madre y yo vivimos en una granja del siglo XVIII llena de corrientes de aire a las afueras de Tokio. Los vecinos más cercanos están a más de un kilometro de distancia. A veces me pregunto si el constructor original se dio cuenta de que todos los solares disponibles, eligió construir la casa en medio de una misteriosa inversión atmosférica que parece aspirar toda la niebla de la costa de Tsuboku y trasplantarla a nuestro jardín. La casa estaba en este momento velada en unas sombras parecían espíritus escapados y merodeadores.

Me pase la tarde plantado en el taburete de bar en la cocina en compañía de los deberes de algebra y Miho Amakata, nuestra ama de llaves. Mi madre trabaja para la compañía de Subastas Natsu Wasabe, coordinando subastas de propiedades y antigüedades a lo largo de toda la costa este. Esta semana estaba en Osaka. Su trabajo requería muchos viajes, y pagaba a Miho para cocinar y limpiar, pero yo estaba bastante seguro de que el contrato de Miho incluía el mantener un ojo atento y parental pendiente de mí.

-¿Qué tal el colegio? – Pregunto Miho.

Estaba en el fregadero, frotando una lasaña de una cacerola.

-Cambiamos de compañero en biología.

-¿Eso es algo bueno, o algo malo?

-Nagiza era mi antiguo compañero.

-Hum. – Restregó con más vigor, y la carne de la parte superior del brazo de Miho tembló – Algo, malo, entonces. - Suspire, de acuerdo – Háblame de la nueva compañera ¿Cómo es esta chica?

-Es alto, moreno e irritante. – E inquietantemente cerrado.

Los ojos de Fugu eran esferas azules. Absorbiéndolo todo y no ofreciendo nada. No es que yo quisiera saber más sobre Fugu. Ya que no me había gustado lo que había visto en la superficie, dudaba que me fuera a gustar lo que se escondía en la profundidad.

Solo que esto no era exactamente cierto. Me gustaba mucho de lo que había visto. Músculos largos y esbeltos a lo largo de sus brazos, hombros anchos pero relajados, y una sonrisa que era en parte juguetona y en parte seductora. Estaba en una alianza insegura con migo mismo, intentando ignorar lo que había empezado a encontrar irresistible.

A las nueve en punto Miho termino su tarde y cerro con llave al salir. Como adiós, encendí y apague las luces del porche dos veces; debieron de penetrar en la niebla porque ella respondió con un bocinazo. Estaba solo.

Hice inventario de los sentimientos en mi interior. No tenía hambre. No estaba cansado. Ni siquiera estaba tan solo. Pero si estaba un poco nervioso por mis deberes de biología. Le había dicho a Fugu que no iba a llamar, y seis horas atrás lo decía en serio. Todo en lo que podía pensar ahora era que no quería suspender. La biología era mi asignatura más dura. Mi nota vacilaba problemáticamente entre un sobresaliente y un notable. En mi mente, esa era la diferencia entre una beca parcial y una completa en mi futuro.

Fui a la cocina y descolgué el teléfono. Mire lo que quedaba de los siete dígitos todavía tatuados en mi mano. Secretamente, esperaba que Fugu no respondiera a mi llamada. Si no estaba disponible o cooperador con los trabajos, eran pruebas que podía usar en su contra para convencer al entrenador para que deshiciera la asignación de asiento.

Sintiéndome con esperanzas, teclee su número.

Fugu respondió al tercer toque.

-¿Qué pasa?

En un tono práctico dije:

-Estoy llamando para ver si podemos vernos esta noche. Sé que dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero…

-Makoto. – Fugu dijo mi nombre como si fuera un broche final de un chiste. – Creí que no ibas a llamar. Makoto.

Odiaba estar tragándome mis palabras. Odiaba a Fugu por restregármelo. Odiaba al entrenador y a sus locos trabajos. Abrir la boca, con la esperanza de que saliera algo inteligente.

-Bueno. ¿Podemos vernos o no?

-Resulta que no puedo

-¿No puedes, o no quieres?

-Estoy en medio de una partida de billar. – Oí la sonrisa en su voz – Una partida de billar importante.

Por los ruidos de fondo que oía de su lado, creía que estaba diciendo la verdad – Sobre la partida de billar. El si era o no más importante que mi trabajo era un tema para debate.

-¿Dónde estás? – Pregunte.

-El árcade de Bo. No es tu tipo de sitio.

-Entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Tengo una lista de preguntas justo…

Me colgó.

Me quede mirando el teléfono con incredulidad, después arranque de mi libreta una hoja de papel en blanco. Garabateé cretino en la primera línea. En la línea debajo de esta añadí, fuma puros. Morirá de cáncer de pulmón. Ojala que pronto. Excelente forma física. Inmediatamente tache la última observación hasta que fue ilegible.

El reloj del microondas, paso a anunciar las 9:05. Tal y como yo lo veía, tenía dos opciones. O bien inventaba mi entrevista con Fugu, o bien conducía hasta el Árcade de Do. La primera opción tal vez fuera tentadora. Si tan solo pudiera bloquear la voz del entrenador advirtiendo que revisaría todas las respuestas en busca de autenticidad. No sabía lo suficiente sobre Fugu como para lanzarme el farol de una entrevista completa.

¿Y la segunda opción? Nada tentadora, ni en lo mas mínimo.

Retrase el tomar una decisión lo bastante como para llamar a mi madre. Parte de nuestro acuerdo para que ella trabajara y viajara tanto era que actuara con responsabilidad y no fuera el tipo de hijo que requiere supervisión constante. Me gustaba mi libertad, y no quería hacer nada para darle a mi madre una razón para aceptar una reducción de sueldo y tomar un trabajo local para mantenerme un ojo encima.

En el cuarto toque, su buzón de voz cogió la llamada.

-Soy yo. – Dije – Solo llamaba para ver que tal. Tengo unos deberes de biología que terminar, después me voy a la cama. Llámame mañana en la comida, si quieres. Te quiero.

Después de colgar, encontré una moneda de veinticinco centavos en el cajón de la cocina. Mejor dejarle al destino las decisiones complicadas.

-Si es cara voy.- Le dije al perfil del tren en la moneda – Si es cruz me quedo.

Lance la moneda al aire, la pare contra el dorso de mi mano y ose echar un vistazo. Mi corazón se estrujo un latido extra, y me dije a mi mismo que no estaba seguro de lo que significaba eso.

-Ahora no está en mis manos. – Dije

Decidido a acabar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible, agarre un mapa de la nevera, cogí mis llaves, y eche atrás mi Fiat Spider por el camino que llevaba a la carretera. El coche probablemente había sido una monada en el 1979, pero no me entusiasmaba demasiado la pintura marrón chocolate, el oxido extendiéndose sin control por él para choques trasero, y los asientos blancos de cuero agrietados.

El Árcade de Bo resulto estar más lejos de lo que me había gustado, situado cerca de la costa, a treinta minutos en coche. Con el mapa estirado contra el volante, metí el Fiat en el aparcamiento detrás de un edificio de bloques grises con una señal eléctrica centelleando "EL ÁRCADE DE BO, LOCO PAINTBALL NEGRO Y LA SALA DE BILLAR DE OZZ" grafitis salpicaban las paredes, y había colillas por todo el suelo. Claramente el local de Bo no estaba lleno de futuros alumnos de las mejores universidades y ciudadanos modelo. Intente mantener mis pensamientos alternos y despreocupados, pero mi estomago se sentía un poco incomodo, revisando que hubiera cerrado toda las puertas, entre.

Me coloque en la fila, esperando pasar las cuerdas. Mientras el grupo delante de mi pagaba, me escurrí por en medio andando hacia el laberinto de sirenas a todo volumen y luces centelleantes.

-¿Crees que te mereces una entrada gratuita? - Aulló una voz endurecida por el humo.

Me di la media vuelta y parpadee al cajero sobre-tatuado. Dije:

-No estoy aquí para jugar. Estoy buscando a alguien.

Gruño.

-Si quieres pasar por delante de mí, pagas - Puso las palmas sobre el mostrador, donde una tabla de precios había sido pegada con celo, mostrando que debía quince dólares.

Solo efectivo.

No tenía efectivo. E incluso si tuviera, no lo habría gastado para pasar unos pocos minutos interrogando a Fugu sobre su vida personal. Sentí como me enfadaba al pensar en la asignación de asientos y por tener que estar aquí, en primer lugar. Solo tenía que encontrar a Fugu, después podríamos mantener la entrevista fuera. No había conducido hasta aquí para volver con las manos vacías.

-Si no estoy de vuelta en dos minutos, pagare los quince dólares. – Dije.

Antes de poder ejercitar un mejor juicio o reunir un poco mas de paciencia, hice algo totalmente fuera de sitio y me cole entre las cuerdas. No me detuve ahí. Me apresure a través del Árcade, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos en busca de Fugu. Me dije a mi mismo que no me podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero era como una bola de nieve. Ganando velocidad y fuerza. Llegados a este punto solo quería encontrar a Fugu y salir de ahí.

El cajero me siguió, gritando:

-¡Eh!

Seguro de que Fugu no estaba en el piso principal, corrí abajo, siguiendo señales para la sala de billar de Ozz. Al final de las escaleras, una de luz tenue iluminaba varias mesas de póker, todas en uso. Humo de puro casi tan espeso como la niebla envolviendo mi casa nublaba el techo bajo. Situadas entre las mesas de póker y el bar había una fila de mesas de billar. Fugu estaba estirado a través de la que estaba más lejos de mí, intentando un tiro complicado.

-¡Fugu! – Grité.

Justo cuando hable disparo hacia adelante su palo de billar clavándolo en el tapete. Su cabeza se levanto de repente. Se me quedo mirando con una mescla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

El cajero bajo ruidosamente por las escaleras, detrás de mí, atrapando mi hombro en su mano.

-Arriba. Ahora.

La boca de Fugu se movió formando otra sonrisa que apenas estaba ahí. Difícil de decir si era burlona o amistosa.

-El está conmigo.

Esto pareció tener algún poder con el cajero, que aflojo su agarre. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, me sacudí su mano y zigzaguee entre las mesas hacia Fugu. Di los primeros pasos amplios y seguros, pero encontré que mi confianza desaparecía a medida que me acercaba a él.

Fui consciente de inmediato de que había algo diferente en el. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero podía sentirlo como electricidad. ¿Más animosidad?

Más confianza.

Más libertad para ser el mismo. Y esos ojos azules me estaban llegando. Eran como imanes aferrándose a cada movimiento mío. Trague saliva discretamente e intente ignorar la danza nerviosa de mi estomago. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero algo en Fugu no estaba bien. Algo en el no era normal. Algo no era…seguro.

-Perdón por colgar. - Dijo Fugu viniendo a mi lado. – La cobertura no es genial aquí abajo.

Sí, claro.

Con un giro de cabeza, Fugu les indico a los demás que se fueran. Hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que nadie se moviera. El primer tío en marcharse me golpeo el hombro al pasar. Retrocedí un paso para recuperar el equilibrio y alce la vista justo a tiempo para recibir frías miradas de los otros dos jugadores mientras se iban. Genial. No era culpa mía que Fugu fuera mi compañero.

-¿Bola ocho? - Le pregunte alzando las cejas e intentando sonar completamente seguro de mi mismo, de mi entorno. Tal vez el tuviera razón y el Árcade de Bo no fuera mi tipo de sitio. Eso no quería decir que fuera a salir disparado hacia las puertas - ¿Cómo están de altas las apuestas?

Su sonrisa se amplio. Esta vez estaba bastante seguro de que se estaba burlando de mí.

-No jugamos por dinero.

Deje mi mochila en el borde de la mesa.

-Que mal. Iba a apostar todo lo que tengo en tu contra. Levante mi trabajo, dos líneas ya completas – Unas pocas preguntas rápidas y me voy.

-¿Cretino? - Fugu leyó en voz alta. Apoyándose en su palo de billar. - ¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Se supone que eso es profético?

Abanique el trabajo en el aire.

-Asumo que contribuyes a la atmosfera. ¿Cuántos puros por noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?

-No fumo. – Sonaba sincero, pero no me lo trague.

-Mm-hmm – Dije colocando el papel entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa, sobre la mesa de billar.

Empuje accidentalmente la morada liza al escribir. Definitivamente puros en la línea tres.

-Estas estropeando el juego- Dijo Fugu, todavía sonriendo.

Lo mire a los ojos y no pude evitar igualar su sonrisa –Brevemente.

-Espero que no en tu favor. ¿Tu mayor sueño?

Estaba orgulloso de ésa porque sabía que le bajaría los humos. Requería reflexionar.

-Besarte.

-Eso no es gracioso. - Dije, sosteniéndole la mirada, agradecido por no haber tartamudeado.

-No, pero te hiso ruborizar.

Me impulse sobre el lateral de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable, mientras lo hacía. Cruce las piernas, usando la rodilla como tablero de escritura.

-¿Trabajas?

-Limpio mesas en el Borderline. El mejor mexicano en la ciudad.

-¿Religión?

Fugu deslizo una mano pensativamente por la línea de su mandíbula.

-Religión no…culto.

-¿Perteneces a un culto? – Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que, aunque había sonado sorprendido, no había debido preguntar.

-Y resulta que tengo necesidades de sacrificar un hombre sano y sexy. Había planeado atraerlo para que confiara en mí antes, pero si estás listo ahora…

Toda sonrisa que aun quedara en mi rostro desapareció.

-No me estas impresionando.

-Aun no he empezado a intentarlo.

Me baje de la mesa y me plante delante de él. Era unos centímetros más alto que yo.

-Nagiza me dijo que vas al último curso. ¿Cuántas veces has suspendido la biología de segundo año? ¿una? ¿dos?

-Nagiza no es mi portavoz.

-¿Estás negando haber suspendido?

-Te estoy diciendo que no fui al instituto el año pasado. – Sus ojos se mofaban de mí. Eso solo me hizo más determinado.

-¿Faltaste sin autorización?

Fugu dejo su palo de billar sobre el tapete y me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara. No lo hice.

-¿Un secreto? - Dijo en tono confidencial – Nunca antes he ido a la escuela. ¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrida como esperaba.

Estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba a la escuela. Había leyes. Estaba mintiendo para sacarme de quicio.

-Crees que estoy mintiendo- Dijo alrededor de una sonrisa.

-¿No has ido a la escuela, nunca? Si eso es cierto, y tienes razón, no creo que lo sea, ¿Qué te decidió a venir este año?

-Tu

El impulso de sentirme asustado palpitaba a través de mí, pero me dije a mi mismo que eso era exactamente lo que Fugu quería. Manteniéndome firme en el sitio, intente en vez de eso actuar irritado. Aun así, me llevo un momento encontrar mi voz.

-Esa no es una respuesta de verdad.

Debió de acercarse un paso, porque de pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban separados tan solo por nada más que un estrecho margen de aire.

-Tus ojos, Makoto. Esos cálidos ojos verdes vivo, son sorprendentemente irresistibles – Inclino la cabeza a un lado, como para estudiarme desde un nuevo ángulo – Y esa tremenda boca curva.

Sorprendido no tanto por su comentario, si no porque una parte de mi respondiera positivamente a él, me aparte.

-Eso es suficiente. Me voy.

Pero tan pronto las palabras estuvieron fuera de mi boca, sabía que no eran ciertas. Sentía la necesidad de decir algo más. Escogiendo entre los pensamientos enredados en mi mente, intente encontrar que era lo que sentía que tenía que decir. ¿Por qué era tan desdeñoso, y por que actuaba como si yo hubiera hecho algo para merecérmelo?

-Pareces saber mucho sobre mi- Dije, haciendo la subestimación del año –Más de lo que deberías. Pareces saber exactamente que decir para ponerme incomodo.

-Me lo pones fácil.

Se disparo una chispa de furia en mi interior.

-¿Admites que estás haciendo esto a propósito?

-¿Esto?

-Esto. Provocarme

-Di "provocar" otra vez. Tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo haces.

-Hemos terminado. Termina tu partida de billar. – Agarre su palo de billar de la mesa y lo empuje hacia él. No lo cogió –No me gusta sentarme a tu lado – Dije – No me gusta ser tu compañero. No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente. – Mi mandíbula se apretó, algo que normalmente pasaba solo cuando mentía. Me pregunte si estaba mintiendo ahora.

Si era así, quería pegarme una patada –No me gustas tú – Dije tan convincentemente como pude, y empuje con fuerza el palo contra su pecho.

-Me alegro de que el entrenador nos pusiera juntos. – Dijo.

Detecte una levísima ironía en la palabra "entrenador", pero no pude interpretar ningún significado oculto, esta vez sí cogió el palo de billar.

-Estoy trabajando para cambiar eso. – Replique.

Fugu pensaba que esto era tan gracioso que enseño los dientes en la sonrisa. Alzo la mano hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera apartarme, desenredo algo de entre mi pelo.

-Un papel. – Explico, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Al alzar la mano, vi una marca en la cara interna a de su muñeca. Al principio asumí que era un tatuaje, pero un segundo vistazo revelo una marca de nacimiento marrón rojiza, algo levantada, era la forma de una salpicadura de pintura.

-Ese es un desafortunado sitio para una marca de nacimiento. - Dije, más que un poco molesto de que estuviera en un lugar tan similar al de mi propia marca.

Fugu se bajo la manga casual pero perceptiblemente sobre la muñeca.

-¿La preferirías en algún lugar más privado?

-No la preferencia en ningún sitio. – No estaba seguro de cómo sonaba esto y lo volví a intentar –No me importaría si no la tuvieras en absoluto – Lo intente por una tercera vez – No me importa tu marca de nacimiento punto.-

-¿Alguna pregunta más? – Pregunto - ¿Comentarios?

-No

-Entonces, te veré en Bio.

Pensé en decirle que nunca me volvería a ver, pero no iba a tragarme mis palabras dos veces es un día.

Más tarde esa noche un ¡crack! Me saco de mi sueño. Con la cara espachurrada contra mi almohada, me quede quieto, todos mis sentidos en alerta mixta. Mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al mes por trabajo, así que estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, y habían pasado meses desde que imaginara por última vez el sonido de pisadas por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. La verdad es que nunca me sentía completamente solo.

Justo después de que mataran a mi padre de un tiro en la ciudad, mientras compraba el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre, una extraña presencia entro en mi vida. Como si alguien estuviera orbitando en mi mundo, observando desde una distancia. Al principio la ansiedad. Empecé preguntarme si había algún propósito cósmico por la forma como me estaba sintiendo. Tal vez el espíritu de mi padre estaba cerca. El pensamiento solía ser reconfortante, pero esta noche era diferente.

La presencia se sentía como hielo sobre la piel.

Girando la cabeza un poco, vi una forma de sombras estirarse por mi sueño. Me gire rápidamente para mirar la ventana, el blanquecino rayo de luna era la única luz en la habitación capaz de formar una sombra. Pero allí no había nada. Apreté con fuerza la almohada contra mí y me dije que era una nube pasando sobre la luna. O un trozo de basura volando en el viento. Aun así, me pase los siguientes minutos esperando a que se me calmara el pulso. Para cuando reuní el valor para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de mi habitación estaba silencioso y quieto. El único sonido procedía de tres ramas rozando contra la casa, y de mi propio corazón atronando contra mi piel.

* * *

 **Bien supongo que les ha gustado mucho, enserio que reescribir este libro me gusta :D asi que esperen mas sin duda, lo que no se aun es si hare los demás libros, pero bueno, apenas estamos comenzando ya veremos.**

 **¿review?**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Creo que este capítulo tiene de todo un poco.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados. Apoyen el original.**

 **Notas:**

 **-Hay descanzos ya que este capitulo es muy largo.**

 **-En este libro Nagiza tiene un problema con su "peso ideal" por así decirlo. Esta información podría servir.  
**

* * *

 **HUSH HUSH**

El entrenador Sasabe se mantuvo ante la pizarra hablando monótonamente sobre algo, pero mi mente estaba lejos de las complejidades de la ciencia.

Estaba ocupado formulando razones de por qué Fugu y yo no deberíamos ser compañero y estaba haciendo una lista de ellas en la parte trasera de un viejo examen. Tan pronto la clase terminara, le presentaría al entrenador mis argumentos. No es cooperador con las asignaturas, escribí. Demuestra poco interés en trabajar en equipo. Pero eran las cosas no enlistadas las que me preocupaban más. Encontré inquietante la localidad de la marca de nacimiento de Fugu y estaba asustado por el incidente en mi ventana la noche anterior. No estaba completamente seguro de que Fugu me estaba espiado, pero no podía ignorar la coincidencia de que estaba casi seguro de que vi a alguien mirando por mi ventana solo horas después de que me encontré con él.

El pensar que Fugu me está espiando me provoco alcanzar el interior del compartimiento delantero de mi mochila, sacar dos píldoras de hierro de la botella y tragármelas enteras. Por un momento se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, pero luego lograron bajar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, cachee a Fugu arqueando sus cejas.

Considere explicar que soy anémica y que tengo que tomar hierro varias veces al día, especialmente cuando estoy bajo estrés, pero luego decidí no decidir nada. La anemia no era una amenaza contra mi vida…siempre y cuando tomara hierro regularmente. No estaba paranoico hasta al punto de pensar que Fugu querría hacerme daño, pero de alguna manera, sentía que era mejor guardar en secreto mi vulnerable condición médica.

-¿Makoto?

El entrenador se detuvo en el frente del salón, con su mano extendida en un gesto que mostraba que estaba esperando por algo –mi respuesta. Un suave incendio se abrió camino hasta mis mejillas.

-¿Podría repetir la pregunta? - Pregunte.

La clase se rio.

-¿Qué cualidades te atraen en un potencial pareja? - Dijo el entrenador con un poco de irritación.

-¿Una potencial pareja?

-Vamos, que no tenemos toda la tarde.

Podía escuchar a Nagiza riendo tras de mí. Mi garganta pareció estrecharse.

-¿Quiere que mencione las características de…?

-De una posible pareja, sí, eso ayudaría bastante.

Sin proponérmelo, mire a Fugu de soslayo. El estaba recostado en su silla, estudiándome con satisfacción. Luego mostro una de sus sonrisas piratas y me dijo por lo bajo. Estamos esperando.

Yo puse mis manos sobre la mesa, esperando lucir con más compostura de la que en realidad sentía.

-Nunca he pensado sobre ello.

-Bueno, pues piensa rápido.

-¿Podría preguntarle a otro primero?

El entrenador señalo con impaciencia a mi izquierda.

-Tu turno, Fugu.

Contrario a mí, Fugu hablo con seguridad, posiciono su cuerpo de una manera que quedaba levemente inclinado hacia mí y nuestras rodillas estaban a solo pulgadas de distancia.

-Inteligente. Atractivo. Vulnerable.

El entrenador estaba escribiendo los adverbios en la pizarra.

-¿Vulnerable? – Pregunto - ¿Cómo así…?

Nagiza hablo.

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver con lo que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro no aparece nada sobre las características deseadas en una pareja.

El entrenador dejo de escribir y miro sobre sus hombros.

-Todo animal en el planeta atrae a la pareja con el propósito de reproducirse. Los sapos inflaman sus cuerpos. Los gorilas machos golpean su pecho. ¿Alguna vez has visto a una langosta macho levantarse sobre las puntas de sus patas y chasquear sus pinzas, para llamar la atención de la hembra? Atracción es el primer elemento de toda la reproducción animal, incluyendo a los humanos. ¿Por qué no nos das tu lista, señor Hazuki?

Nagiza levanto cinco dedos.

-Guapo, rico, indulgente, fieramente protector y un poquito peligroso. – Cada vez que mencionaba una descripción, bajaba un dedo.

Fugu rio por lo bajo.

-El problema con la atracción humana es que no se sabe si esta será correspondida.

-excelente punto. – Dijo el entrenador.

-Los humanos son vulnerables – Continuo Fugu – porque son capaces de ser heridos.

Al decir eso, la rodilla de Fugu choco con la mía y yo me aleje por qué no me atrevía a permitirme pensar que quiso decir con ese gesto.

El entrenador asintió.

-La complejidad de la atracción humana – Y la reproducción - Es una de las cosas que nos apartan de las otras especies – Creí escuchar a Fugu bufar, pero fue un sonido muy suave, así que no podía estar muy seguro. El entrenador continuo – Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, la mujer ha sido atraída a hombres con fuertes destrezas de supervivencia, como inteligencia y fuerza física. Porque los hombres con esas cualidades tienen más probabilidades de traer casa cena al final del día. – El levanto sus pulgares y sonó abiertamente – Cena equivale a supervivencia, equipo.

Nadie rio.

-Además – Él continuo – Los hombres están atraídos por la belleza porque eso indica salud y juventud. No tiene sentido emparejarse con una mujer enfermiza que no durara mucho para criar a los hijos.

El entrenador acomodo sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y soltó una risa ahogada.

-Eso es tan sexista - Protesto Nagiza - Dime algo que se relacione con la mujer del siglo XXI.

-Si observas la reproducción con ojos científicos, señor Hazuki, vera que los hijos son la llave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Mientras más hijos tengas, mayor es tu contribución a los genes.

Prácticamente escuche a los ojos de Nagiza ponerse en blanco.

-Creo que finalmente nos estamos acercando al tema de hoy. Sexo.

-Casi – Dijo el entrenador, alzo un dedo. – Antes del sexo viene la atracción, pero antes de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. Tienes que comunicarle a tu potencial pareja que estas interesado, pero debes hacerlo saber sin muchas palabras.

El entrenador señalo a lado mío.

-Muy bien, Fugu. Digamos que estas en una fiesta. La habitación está llena de chicas de toda clase de formas y tallas. Ves rubias, morenas, pelirrojas y unas cuantas con pelo negro. Algunas son habladoras, mientras otras parecen tímidas. Has encontrado una chica que encaja con tu perfil: atractiva, inteligente, vulnerable. ¿Cómo le dejas saber que estas interesado?

-Le saco aparte y hablo con ella.

-Bien. Ahora la gran pregunta ¿Cómo sabes si ella está interesada o solo quiere que te vayas?

-La estudio – Dijo Fugu - Descubro que esa pensando y sintiendo. Ella no va a decirme las cosas directamente, por lo cual debo prestar mucha atención ¿Inclina su cuerpo hacia mí? ¿Me mira directo a los ojos y luego mira a otra parte? ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo de la manera en que Makoto está haciendo justo ahora?

La risa aumento en todo el salón. Yo deje caer mis manos en mi regazo.

-El está interesado – Dijo Fugu, dándole otra vez a mi pierna.

De todas las cosas que pude hacer, me sonroje.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! – Dijo el entrenador con voz cargada y sonriendo abiertamente por nuestra atención.

-Los vasos sanguíneos de la cara de Makoto se están ensanchando y su piel se ha colorado. - Dijo Fugu. – El sabe que está siendo evaluado. A él le gusta la atención, pero no está seguro de cómo lidiar con ello.

-Yo no me estoy sonrojando.

-El está nervioso - Dijo Fugu – El esta acariciando su brazo para desviar la atención de su cara y llevarla hacia su cuerpo o quizá su piel. Ambos son puntos fuertes de interés.

Yo casi me ahogo. El esta bromeando, esto solo aplicaba en relaciones entre hombre y mujer, ¿Por qué tiene que inquirir en incluirme en sus ejemplos?, me dije a mí mismo. No, el está loco. No tengo experiencia lidiando con lunáticos y ahora se ha presentado. Sentí como si hubiera pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos mirando boquiabierto a Fugu. Si tenía alguna ilusión de ponerme a la par con él, iba a tener que encontrar alguna otra manera para lograrlo.

Situé mis manos sobre la mesa, puse mi mente en alto y trate de parecer que aun me quedaba algo de dignidad.

-Eso es ridículo.

Estirando sus brazos con exagerada lentitud, Fugu lo acomodo en el respaldo de mi silla. Tuve la extraña sensación de que esto era un reto dirigido directamente a mí y que a él le importaba poco lo que la clase pensara. Ellos rieron, pero el pareció no escucharlo, mirándome directamente a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada de una manera casi creí que él había creado para nosotros un pequeño y privado mundo que nadie podía alcanzar.

Vulnerable, el articulo sin pronunciar palabra.

Yo junte mis tobillos a las patas de mi silla y me incline hacia delante, sintiendo el peso de su brazo caer tras la silla. Yo no era vulnerable.

-¡Y ahí lo tienes! – Dijo el entrenador – Biología en marcha, aunque fue un ejemplo poco ortodoxo.

-¿Podríamos hablar sobre sexo? – Pregunto Nagiza.

-Mañana lee el capitulo siete y prepárate para discutirlo.

La campana sonó y Fugu arrastro la silla hacia atrás.

-Eso fue divertido. Repitámoslo en alguna otra ocasión.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo menos lamentable que un "no soy gay" –Aunque fuese mentira, él se fue detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta.

-Estoy comenzando una petición para que despidan al entrenador. – Dijo Nagiza mientras se acercaba a mi mesa - ¿Qué paso con la clase de biología de hoy? Esto fue como porno.

Prácticamente os acostó a ti y a Fugu sobre la mesa de laboratorio, horizontalmente, sin ropa y haciendo el gran acto…

Le corte en seco con una mirada que decía ¿Parezco que quiero que me lo recuerden?

-Cielos – Dijo Nagiza retrocediendo.

-Necesito hablar con el entrenador. Te veré en las taquillas en diez minutos.

-Seguro.

Me abrí camino hacia el escritorio del entrenador en donde él estaba inclinando sobre un libro de jugadas de baloncesto. A primera vista, todas la parecían como si él hubiera estado jugando el tic-tac-toe.

-Hola Makoto - Él dijo sin mirar ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Estoy aquí para decirte que el cambio de compañeros y plan de clase me está haciendo sentir incomodo.

El entrenador se hecho para atrás en su silla y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Me gusta como están acomodados, casi tanto como esta nueva jugada que estoy trabajando para el juego del sábado en la noche.

Puse justo sobre el libro de jugadas una copia sobre los derechos del código de conducta escolar.

-Por ley, ningún estudiante debería sentirse amenazado en propiedad escolar.

-¿Te sientes amenazado?

-Me siento incomodo y me gustaría proponer una solución. – Como el entrenador no me interrumpió, respire con más seguridad – Seré tutor de cualquier estudiante de cualquiera de tus clases de biología, si me sientas otra vez con Nagiza.

-Fugu podría usar un tutor.

Resistí tronar mis dientes.

-Eso contradice mi punto.

-¿Lo viste hoy? El estaba envuelto en la discusión. Nunca lo había escuchado decir ni una palabra en todo el año, pero lo siento a tu lado y bingo. Sus calificaciones aquí van a mejorar.

-Y las de Nagiza van a empeorar.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando ya no puedes mirar hacia tu lado para sabe la contestación correcta. – El dijo secamente.

-El problema de Nagiza es falta de decisión. Seré su tutor.

-No puedes hacer eso. - Mirando a su reloj, dijo – Llego tarde a una reunión. ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

Me quede con la boca abierta a medias, escurriendo mi cerebro para que escupiera algún otro argumento, pero parecía que estaba falto de inspiración.

-Vamos a darle un par de semanas al asunto de los compañeros de silla. Ah, y estaba hablando en serio acerca de ser el tutor de Fugu. Estoy contando contigo.

El entrenador espero por mi respuesta, comenzó a silbar la tonada de Jeopardy y salió por la puerta.

* * *

A las siete de la tarde el cielo se puso azul obscuro y subí la cremallera de mi abrigo buscando más calor. Nagiza y yo salimos del cine, después de ver El sacrificio, y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Mi trabajo en eZine era hacer reseñas de películas, y como ya había visto todas las demás películas en cartelera, nos resignamos a ver lo último del cine urbano.

-Esa – Dijo Nagiza – Fue la película más grotesca que he visto en mi vida. Como norma, ya no volveremos a ver nada que tenga que ver con terror.

Bien por mí. Estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco paranoico tomando en consideración que anoche alguien estuvo acechando tras la ventana de mi cuarto y a eso le sumamos que hoy vivimos una película que trata sobre un acosador.

-¿Puedes imaginar? – Dijo Nagiza – Vivir toda una vida sin saber que la única razón por la cual sigues con vida es porque serás usado como sacrificio?

Ambas nos estremecimos.

-¿Y qué pasa con ese altar? – El continuo, sin darse cuenta de que me estaba fastidiando y de que preferiría hablar sobre el ciclo de vida de los hongos antes de hablar sobre la película - ¿Por qué el chico malo pretendió la piedra en fuego antes de atarla a ella? Cuando escuche su piel chisporrotear…

-¡Ya está bien! – Prácticamente grite. No soporto el terror - ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-¿Y puedo decir que si alguna vez un chico me besa así, vomitare? Repulsivo ni siquiera se describir que estaba pasando con su boca. ¿Eso era maquillaje, verdad? Ósea, nadie tiene una boca así en la vida real…

-Mi reseña tiene que estar lista para la media noche. - Dije parándome frente a él.

-¡Ah! Si. A la biblioteca entonces. – Nagiza abrió las puertas de su Gogge Neon del 95 color violeta –Estas siendo demasiado susceptible ¿Lo sabías?

Me deslice en el asiento del pasajero.

-Culpa a la película.

Culpa a Tom el espía, que estaba anoche en mi ventana.

-No estoy hablando solamente de hoy. He notado - Dijo él con esa mueca traviesa – Que durante los últimos dos días has estado inusualmente malhumorado por una buena media hora después de la clase de biología.

-Eso también es fácil. Culpa a Fugu.

Los ojos de Nagiza se depositaron en el espejo retrovisor, lo adjunto para ver mejor sus dientes, los lamio y luego dio una sonrisa practicada.

-Tengo que admitir que su lado obscuro llama mi atención.

Yo no tenía ningún deseo de admitirlo, pero Nagiza no era el único. Me sentía atraído por Fugu de una manera que nunca había sentido por nadie. Entre nosotros había un siniestro magnetismo. Cuando estaba cerca de él me sentía atraída al borde del peligro. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento el podría empujarme por el abismo.

-Escucharte decir eso me hace querer…

Hice una pausa, intentando pensar que era exactamente lo que nuestra atracción hacia Fugu me hacia querer. Algo no placentero.

-Dime que no crees que él es guapo –Dijo Nagiza - Y prometo nunca más hablar de él. - Extendí la mano para encender la radio. Con tantas cosas que hacer, debe haber algo mejor que arruinar nuestra noche hablando abstractamente de Fugu. Sentarme una hora al lado del todos los días, cinco días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Tampoco le iba a dar mis noches.

-¿Y bueno? – Presiono Nagiza.

-El puede ser guapo, pero yo seré la ultima en saberlo. En esto soy un jurado corrupto, lo siento.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Significa que no soporto su personalidad. Ninguna cantidad de belleza podría arreglar eso.

-No es belleza. El es…difícil de explicar. Sexy.

Yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

Nagiza sonó la bocina y freno en seco mientras otro coche se ponía frente a él.

-¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo, o es que no es tu tipo?

-No tengo un tipo. – Dije – No soy tan estrecho.

Nagiza rio.

-Tu nene, eres más que estrecho. Estas confinado. Hacinado. Tu espectro es tan ancho como uno de los micro-organismos del entrenador. En la escuela hay pocos chicos, si es que hay alguno, de los cuales podrías enamorarte.

-Eso no es cierto. – Dije automáticamente. No fue hasta que lo dije que me pregunte cuan ciertas eran mi palabras. Nunca he estado interesando en nadie. ¿Tan raro era? – No tiene que ver con los chicos, es sobre…amor. No lo eh encontrado.

-No se trata de amor. – Dijo Nagiza – Se trata de divertirse.

Dudoso, junte mis cejas.

-Besar un chico, no sé. No me interesa. ¿Es divertido?

-¿No has estado prestando atención a la clase de biología? Es mucho más que besarse.

-Ah. – Dije como si hubiera descubierto el mayor de los conocimientos – La población humana ya está bastante elevada sin tenerme a mí para contribuir a ello, además como si pudiera.

-¿Quieres saber quien creo que sería muy bueno en eso?

-¿Bueno?

-Bueno. – Repito con una sonrisa indecente.

-No quiero saberlo.

-Tu compañero.

-No le llames así. – Dije – Compañero tiene una connotación positiva.

Nagiza acomodo su coche en un espacio de las puertas de la biblioteca y apago el motor.

-¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con besarlo? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto de reojo y has imaginado lanzarte y cerrar tu boca con la suya?

Yo lo mire con una mirada que desee que luciera bastante alarmado.

-¿Tu lo has hecho?

Nagiza sonrió abiertamente.

Trate de imaginar que haría Fugu si supiera esta información. Con lo poco que sabia del tema, sentía que su aversión hacia Nagiza era lo suficiente concreta como para tocar.

-El no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

El gimió.

-Cuidado. Solo estás haciendo que lo desee más.

Dentro de la biblioteca ocupamos una mesa en el primer nivel, cerca de la sección de ficción para adultos. Abrí mi ordenador portátil y escribí: El Sacrificio, dos estrellas y media. Dos y media era probablemente demasiado bajo, pero tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que no me sentía particularmente equitativa.

Nagiza una bolsa de frituras de manzana.

-¿Quieres?

-Estoy bien, gracias.

El miro a la bolsa.

-Si no te las comes tendré que hacerlo yo, y en realidad no quiero.

Nagiza estaba en la dieta de frutas. Tres frutas rojas diarias, dos azules y muchas verdes.

El alzo una fritura y la examino.

-¿Qué color? – Le pregunte

-Verde-hazme-vomitar. Creo.

Justo en ese momento Kisumi Shigino. El único estudiante de segundo curso que logro ser porrista en la historia de Iwatobi High, se sentó en la esquina de nuestra mesa. Su cabello rosado estaba recogido en trenzas y, como siempre, su piel estaba cubierta por media botella de maquillaje. Estaba seguro de que había acertado en la cantidad de maquillaje que uso por qué no se notaban sus pecas. No he vuelto a ver ninguna de sus pecas desde el séptimo grado.

-Hola talla grande. – Le dijo Kisumi a Nagiza.

-Hola fenómeno. – Le contesto Nagiza.

-Mi madre está buscando modelos en esta semana. El pago son nueve dólares por hora. Pensé que estarías interesado. – La madre de Kisumi manejaba el JcPenney local y en los fines de semanas tiene a Kisumi y al resto de porristas desfilando en trajes de baño en las vitrinas que dan a la calle. – Se le ha hecho muy difícil conseguir modelos para ropa interior de talla extra grande. - Dijo Kisumi.

-Tienes comida atorada en tus dientes – Nagiza le dijo a Kisumi – En la grieta que hay entre tus dos dientes frontales. Parece chocolate laxante…

Kisumi lamio sus dientes y se bajo de la mesa. Mientras él se alejaba ostentosamente, Nagiza – A espaldas de Kisumi- Metió un dedo en la boca y fingió que se provocaba el vomito.

-Tiene suerte de que estamos en la biblioteca – Me dijo Nagiza - Tuvo suerte de que no nos hubiéramos encontrado en un callejón obscuro. Última oportunidad, ¿Quieres fritura?

-Paso.

Nagiza se fue para tirar las frituras. Minutos más tardes regreso con una novela de romance. Se sentó al lado mío y, mostrando la caratula, dijo:

-Algún día estas vamos a ser nosotros. Violados por dos vaqueros medio desnudos. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá besar labios tostados por el sol y manchados de barro…

-Sucio. - Murmure mientras seguía escribiendo en mi portátil.

-Hablando de sucio. - Alzo la voz inesperadamente – Ahí esta nuestro chico.

Deje de escribir, mire sobre mi portátil y mi corazón soltó un latido. Fugu estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo fila para llevarse un libro. Como si el sintiera que lo estaba mirando, se volvió y nuestros ojos se encontraron por tres segundos. Yo fui el primero en mirar a otra parte, pero no sin antes recibir una lenta sonrisa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente y me dije a mi mismo que me tranquilizara. Yo no iba a seguir por este camino. No con Fugu. De ninguna manera, a menos que estuviera loco.

-Vamos. – Le dije a Nagiza mientras mi portátil, lo guardaba y metía mis libros dentro de mi mochila, dejando caer unos cuantos mientras lo hacía.

Nagiza me dijo:

-Estoy intentando leer el título del libro que tiene…espera…Como Ser Un Acosador.

-El no se va a llevar un libro con ese título. – Pero no estaba seguro.

-Es eso o Como Ser Sexy Sin Intentarlo.

-¡Shhh! – Silbe entre dientes.

-Cálmate, el no puede escucharnos. Está hablando con la bibliotecaria. Está registrando el libro para llevárselo.

Confirmado esto con una rápida mirada, me di cuenta de que si nos íbamos ahora probablemente nos encontraríamos con él en la salida y entonces tendría que decirle algo. Me acomode de nuevo en la silla y comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos ninguna cosa en particular mientras el terminaba el proceso del libro.

-¿Crees que será raro que el este aquí a la misma vez que nosotros? – Pregunto Nagiza.

-¿Tu lo crees así?

-Yo creo que te está siguiendo.

-Yo creo que es una coincidencia - Esto no era del todo cierto.

Si tuviera que hacer una lista de los primeros diez lugares en donde pensara encontrar a Fugu en cualquier noche, la biblioteca no sería uno de ellos. La biblioteca estaría ni en los primeros cien lugares. Entonces, ¿Qué estaba haciendo el aquí?

La pregunta era particularmente, perturbadoramente después de lo que paso anoche. No se lo había mencionado a Nagiza porque pensaba que se iba a reducir y marchitar en mi memoria hasta que dejara de existir. Punto.

-¡Fugu! – Susurro Nagiza teatralmente - ¿Estas acosando a Makoto?

Yo plante mi mano sobre su boca.

-Deja eso y lo digo enserio. – Le dije adoptando una expresión severa.

-Apuesto a que está siguiendo - Dijo Nagiza apartando a mi mano – Apuesto a que ya tiene un historial en esto, podría estar todo en su archivo estudiantil.

-No nos vamos a meter en la oficina.

-Yo podría crear alguna distracción. Soy bueno en eso. Nadie te vería entrando. Podríamos ser como espías.

-Nosotros no somos espías.

-¿Sabes cuál es su apellido? – Pregunto Nagiza.

-No

-¿Sabes algo sobre él?

-No.

-¿Sabes algo sobre él?

-No, y me gustaría mantenerlo así.

-Ay, vamos. Te encantan los misterios y este no podría ser mejor.

-Los mejores misterios están relacionados con cadáveres. No tenemos un cadáver.

-¡todavía! –chillo Nagiza.

Saque de la botella dos píldoras de hierro y me las trague.

Después de las nueve y treinta, Nagiza estaba entrando en la carretera de su casa, apagando el motor sacudiendo las llaves enfrente mias.

-¿no me vas a llevar a casa? – Le pregunte.

Una pérdida del aliento porque ya sabía que iba a responder.

-Hay neblina.

-Neblina parcial.

Nagiza sonrió abiertamente.

-Ay, niño. Estas pensando en él. No te culpo. Personalmente, espero soñar con el esta noche. Y la neblina siempre se pone peor cerca de tu casa. – Continúo Nagiza- Me usuta cuando ya es de noche.

Agarre las llaves.

-Muchas gracias.

-No me culpes. Dile a tu madre que se mude más cerca. Dile que existe este nuevo club llamado civilización y vosotras podrías unirnos.

-Supongo que mañana tengo que recoger para ir a la escuela. ¿Cierto?

-A las siete y media estaría bien. Hare el desayuno.

-más vale que sea bueno.

* * *

Se buena con mi bebe. El acaricio el Dash del Neon. Pero no demasiado buena. No quiero que piense que hay alguien mejor que yo.

Mientras conducía a mi casa, me permití pensar un poco en Fugu. Nagiza tenía razón, algo en el era increíblemente seductor y también increíblemente espeluznante. Mientras más pensaba en ello, mas me convencía de que algo en el era…extraño. El hecho de que a él le gustara contrariarme no era exactamente algo nuevo, pero había una diferencia cuando a molestarme en la clase, se le suma el que posiblemente me este siguiendo a la biblioteca para contrariarme aun mas. No mucha gente se tomaría tantas molestias…a menos que tenga una muy buena razón.

A mitad de camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer, dividiendo mi atención entre el camino y el volante, mientras intentaba localizar los limpia parabrisas.

Las luces de la calle comenzaron a parpadear y me pregunte si se avecinaba alguna tormenta más fuerte. El clima cambia constantemente estando tan cerca del océano y un aguacero puede rápidamente convertirse en una inundación. Decidí acelerar el Neon.

Las luces de afuera volvieron a parpadear. Una sensación fría recorrió mi nuca y se me puso la piel de gallina. Mi sexto sentido gradualmente se puso en alerta máxima. Me pregunte si pensaba que estaba siendo perseguido. Por mi retrovisor no veía ninguna luz y al frente tampoco había ningún coche. Estaba completamente solo. No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Acelere el coche a cuarenta y cinco.

Encontré los limpia parabrisas, pero aunque estaban a velocidad máxima, no podían contra la pesada lluvia. La luz del semáforo que estaba más al frente cambio a amarillo. Me detuve lentamente, verifique que no hubiera tráfico y luego avance la intersección. Escuche el impacto, antes de que registrara la oscura silueta deslizándose atreves del techo del coche.

Gire y frene en seco. La silueta dio un golpazo contra el parabrisas y lo agrieto. Por impulso, moví el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha. La parte trasera del Neon patino, haciéndome dar vueltas en la intersección. La silueta dio vueltas y desapareció en el borde del techo.

Yo estaba aguantando la respiración, apretando el volante entre los nudillos blancos de mis manos. Levante mis pies de los pedales y el coche se detuvo.

El estaba agachando a poca distancia, observándome. El no parecía para nada…herido. Estaba vestido completamente de negro y se confundía con la noche, haciendo difícil ver cómo era. Al principio no puede distinguir ningún rasgo facial y luego me di cuenta de que llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar.

El se disparo y aminoro la distancia entre ambos. Planto su mano en el cristal de la ventana del conductor y nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de los agujeros de su mascaras. Una sonrisa letal pareció crecer en los suyos.

Nuevamente aporreo el cristal y este vibro entre nosotros.

Arranque el coche, intente sincronizarlo poniendo el cambio en primera, apretando el pedal de gasolina y soltando el embrague. El motor hizo el intento de pretender, pero luego se volvió a apagar.

Arranque el motor una vez más, pero estaba distraída por un gemido metálico y desentonado. Observe con horror como la puerta comenzaba a arquearse. El la estaba arrancando. Con fuerza, puse la palanca de cambio en primera. Mis zapatos resbalaban en los pedales. El motor comenzó a gruñir y el contador de revoluciones subió hasta la zona roja.

Su puño atravesó la ventana con una explosión de vidrio. Su mano pasa torpemente por mi hombro y luego se aferro a mi brazo. Lance en ronco grito, pise fuerte el pedal de gasolina y libere de su agarre. El Neon comenzó a moverse haciendo chillidos. El por un tiempo se mantuvo corriendo al lado del coche y agarrando mi brazo, pero luego soltó.

Acelere mas actuado bajo los efectos de la adrenalina. Mire por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme de que el no me estaba siguiendo y luego gire el espejo para que diera a otra parte. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar sollozar.

* * *

 **Bueno lamento que el capitulo sea muy largo pero, imagen lo que significa para mi transcribirlo. Espero les guste este episodio.**

 **Me gusto mucho Nagiza en este episodio y lo amo. Y sobre Kisumi. No responderé preguntas XD. Recuerden que si hay errores ortográficos muy graves, me ayudarían mucho con avisarme dónde y cual :D chao.**

 **¿Review?**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Lamento la tardanza, andaba en compras navideñas, en familia, eso consume mucho tiempo. Sin más preámbulo disfruten de este nuevo episodio.**

* * *

 **HUSH HUSH**

Conduje a la granja a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa, luego di la vuelta y me dirigí al centro de Iwatobi, atajando por beech y utilice el marcado rápido de mi celular para llamar a Nagiza.

-Paso algo…yo...él…eso salió de la nada….el Neon…

-Te estás entre cortando. ¿Qué?

Me limpie la nariz con la parte trasera de mi mano. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

-Él salió de la nada.

-¿Quien?

-El… - Intente juntar mis pensamientos y formularlos en palabras. ¡El salto frente al auto!

-Ay, hombre. Ay-dios Ay-dios Ay-dios. ¿Golpeaste un venado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le paso a bambi? - el mitad gimió y mitad gruño. - ¿El Neon?

Yo abrí la boca, pero Nagiza me interrumpió.

-Olvídalo. Lo tengo asegurado. Solo dime que no hay pedazos de venado sobre mi bebé…no los hay ¿cierto?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que iba a dar se quedo atrás. Mi mente estaba dos pasos adelantados. Un venado. Quizá podría fingir que impacte a un venado. Quería contarle a Nagiza, pero tampoco quería parecer un loco. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que vi al chico que impacte ponerse en pie y arrancar la puerta del auto? Gire mi cuello hacia un lado de mi hombro. Hasta donde podía ver, no había marcas en donde él me había agarrado…

De repente reflexione. ¿De verdad estaba considerando negar lo que había pasado? Yo sé lo que vi. No fue mi imaginación.

-Ay rayos - Dijo Nagiza. - No me estas respondiendo. El venado está pegado en los focos del auto ¿Cierto? ¿Estás conduciendo por ahí con el atascado en el frente como si fuera una pala de nieve?

-¿Puedo dormir en tu casa? - Quería salir de las calles. Fuera de la oscuridad. Con una súbita inhalación me di cuenta de que para ir a casa de Nagiza tenía que volver a la intersección en donde lo impacte con él.

\- Estoy en mi cuarto - Dijo Nagiza.

\- Puedes venir. Te veo en un rato.

Con mis manos fuertemente apretadas contra el volante, conduje el Neon a través de la lluvia, rezando para que el semáforo en Hatome estuviera verde en mi favor, lo estaba y pase la intersección mirando directamente hacia el frente, pero a la vez mirando con el rabillo del ojo las sombras de los lados de la carretera. No había ninguna señal del chico con la máscara de esquiar.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba estacionado el Neon frente a la casa de Nagiza. El daño en la puerta fue mucho y tuve que patearla para poder salir. Luego corrí hasta la puerta de entrada, entre a toda prisa y baje corriendo las escaleras hasta el sótano.

Nagiza estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, tenía un cuaderno sobre sus rodillas, llevaba puestos audífonos y su Ipod estaba encendido.

-¿Quiero ver el daño hoy, o debería esperar a dormir al menos siete horas? - Me pregunto a través de la música.

-Quizá deberías escoger la opción número dos.

Nagiza cerró su cuaderno y se quito los audífonos.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Cuando salimos, me quede mirando el Neon por un largo rato. No era una noche cálida, pero el clima no era la causa del escalofrió que recorrió mis brazos. La ventana del conductor no estaba rota. Tampoco la puerta.

-Algo no está bien - Dije. Pero Nagiza no me estaba escuchando. El estaba ocupado inspeccionando cada pulgada del Neon.

Yo me adelante para inspeccionar la ventana del lado del conducto. Cristal solido. Cerré mis ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, la verdad seguía intacta.

Camine hasta la parte del auto, casi terminaba de rodearlo cuando de repente me pare en seco. Había una pequeña grieta en el parabrisas.

Nagiza lo vio al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no fue una ardilla?

Mi mente volvió a los letales ojos tras la máscara de esquiar. Ellos eran tan azules que no podías distinguir entre las pupilas. Eran tan azules como los de…Fugu.

-Mírame, estoy llorando de alegría - Dijo Nagiza, tumbándose de forma poco elegante en el Neon para abrazarlo. – Una pequeña grieta ¡Eso es todo!

Yo fingí que sonreía, pero mi estomago estaba revuelto. Cinco minutos antes, el cristal de la ventana se había deshecho y la puerta estaba encorvada. Ahora, mirando el auto, todo parecía imposible. No, parecía una locura. Pero yo vi como atravesó el cristal con su puño y sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi hombro.

¿Verdad?

Mientras más intentaba recordar el accidente, menos podía. Pequeñas lagunas de información perdida llenaba mi memoria. Los detalles se estaban perdiendo. ¿Era el alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? ¿Musculoso? ¿Me dijo algo?

No podía recordar. Esa era la parte más aterradora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Nagiza y yo salimos a las siete y quince y conducimos a Enzo´s Bristol para tomar un desayuno de la leche vaporosa. Con mis manos envueltas alrededor de mi taza china, intente aliviar el frio que recorría el interior de mi cuerpo. Si me bañe y me puse una camisola y un cardigán que me prestó Nagiza.

-No mires ahora - Dijo Nagiza – Pero el señor Suéter Verde sigue mirando para acá, estimando tus largas piernas atreves de tus jeans… ¡ah! me acaba de saludar. No estoy bromeando. Me acaba de dar un pequeño saludo militar, de esos que hacen con dos dedos. Que adorable.

Yo no estaba escuchando. El accidente de anoche estuvo repitiendo en mi cabeza durante toda la noche, llevándose consigo toda posibilidad de dormir. Mis pensamientos estaban enredados, mis ojos estaban pesados y no podía concentrarme.

-El señor Suéter Verde se ve normal, pero su copiloto parece un chico malo - Dijo Nagiza – Emite cierta señal de No-Jodas-Conmigo. Dime que no parece el hijo de Drácula. Dime que estoy imaginando cosas.

Alzando mis ojos lo suficiente como para verlo sin parecer que lo estaba viendo, me fije en las facciones finas y atractivas de su rostro. El pelo negro colgaba hasta sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran del color del mar. No estaba afeitado. Estaba impecablemente vestido con una chaqueta a la medida y unos jeans obscuros de diseñador.

-Estas imaginando cosas – Dije.

-¿No te fijaste en ese par de ojos profundos? ¿En su cuerpo alto y delgado? El puede que sea hasta más alto que tu.

Nagiza mide un metro sesenta y cinco o algo así. Tiene la costumbre de salir con chicos mucho más altos que el.

-Bueno ¿Cuál es el problema? - Pregunto Nagiza - Te has vuelto incomunicable. ¿Esto tiene que ver con la grieta de mi parabrisas, verdad? ¿Qué importa que hayas golpeado un animal? Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. Aunque está comprobado que las posibilidades hubieran sido menos si tu mamá se mudara fuera de la jungla.

Le iba a contar a Nagiza lo que había pasado de verdad. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para juntar los detalles. El problema era que no veía como podría hacerlo. Los únicos detalles que recuerdo estaban incompletos. Era como si un borrador hubiera dejado mi memoria en blanco. Pensando, recordé que un aguacero caía en cascada sobre las ventanas del Neon, causando que todo afuera se viera borroso. ¿Habré golpeado de verdad un venado?

-mmm, mira eso - Dijo Nagiza – El señor Suéter Verde se está levantando de su silla. Vaya, eso sí es un cuerpo que visita el gimnasio regularmente. Definitivamente esta caminando hacia nosotros. Sus ojos están buscándote.

Medio latido después, fuimos saludados con un simpático:

–Hola.

Nagiza y yo lo miramos al mismo tiempo. El señor Suéter Verde estaba parado tras nuestra mesa, sus pulgares estaban enganchados en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tenía ojos miel y pelo rojo estratégicamente despeinado caía sobre su frente.

-Hola a ti - Dijo Nagiza - Soy Nagiza y este de aquí es Makoto Tachibana.

Mire seriamente a Nagiza. No me gusto que el diera mi apellido, se sintió como si hubiera violado el contrato entre chicos y mejores amigos cuando se encuentran con otros chicos desconocidos. Hice un leve movimiento de mano como saludo y lleve la tasa a mis labios, quemando mi lengua inmediatamente.

El arrastro una silla a la mesa de al lado y se sentó al revés, sus brazos descansando en donde se suponía que estuviera a su espalda. Extendiendo una mano en mi dirección, dijo:

-Soy Momotaro Mikoshiba - Sintiéndome demasiado formal, le estreche la mano.

-Y este es Nanamaru - Añadió, alzando su barbilla en dirección a su amigo, al cual Nagiza subestimo cuando le llamo "alto".

Nanamaru inclino todo su cuerpo y se sentó en una silla al lado de Nagiza, y bajo su cuerpo, la silla parecía muy pequeña. Nagiza le dijo:

-Creo que eres el chico más alto que he visto en mi vida. En serio ¿Cuándo mides?

-Uno, setenta y cinco - Mascullo Nanamaru, hundiendo su silla y cruzándose de brazos. Claro para Nagiza todos son altos.

Momotaro aclaro su garganta.

-¿Puedo comprarles algo para comer?

-Estoy bien - Dije levantando mi taza – Ya ordene.

Nagiza me pateo bajo la mesa.

–El quiere una dona rellena de crema de vainilla. Que sean dos.

-¿No es eso demasiado para tu dieta? - Le pregunte a Nagiza

-El grano de la vainilla es una fruta. Una fruta marrón.

-Es una legumbre

-¿Estás seguro sobre eso? - No lo estaba.

Nanamaru cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz. Aparentemente el estaba tan contento de estar sentado con nosotros, como yo lo estaba por tenerlo a ellos allí.

Mientras Momotaro caminaba hacia el mostrador, permití que mis ojos lo recorrieran. Definitivamente el estaba en la secundaria, pero nunca antes lo había visto en IHS. Lo hubiera recordado. El tiene una personalidad carismática y llevadera, de esas que no pasan desapercibidas. Si no me hubiera sentido tan trastornado, definitivamente me hubiera interesado para una amistad, o tal vez para algo más.

-¿Vives por aquí? - Le pregunto Nagiza

-mmm

-¿Vas a la escuela?

-Samesuka Prep - Había un aire de superioridad en la manera en que él lo dijo.

-Nunca he oído de ella

-Es una escuela privada en Iwatobi. Comenzamos a las nueve.- el levanto su manga y miro su reloj.

Nagiza sumergió un dedo en la espuma de leche y luego lo lamio.

-¿Es cara?

Por primera vez, Nanamaru la miro directo a los ojos. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mostrando un poco de blanco alrededor de los bordes.

-¿Eres rico? Apuesto que lo eres - Dijo Nagiza.

Nanamaru miro a Nagiza como si él hubiera matado una mosca en su frente. El alejo su silla un pal de pulgadas, distanciándose de nosotros.

Momotaro regreso con una caja con media docena de donas.

-Dos cremas de vainilla para los caballeros - El dijo, empujando la caja hacia mi – Y cuadro glaseadas para mí. Supongo que tengo que llenar ahora porque no sé cómo es la cafetería de Iwatobi High.

Nagiza casi escupe su leche.

-¿Vas a ir a IHS?

-Comenzare hoy. Me acabo de transferir de Samezuka Prep-

-Makoto y yo vamos a IHS – Dijo Nagiza – Espero que aprecies tu buena suerte. Cualquier cosa que necesites saber, incluyendo a quien invitar para el baile de primavera. Solo pregunta. Makoto y yo no tenemos pareja…todavía.

Decidí que era tiempo para separarnos. Nanamaru estaba obviamente aburrido y molesto, y el estar en su compañía no ayudaba a mí ya agotador ánimo. Hice un gran espectáculo mirando el reloj de mi celular y dije:

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela, Nagiza. Tenemos que estudiar para el examen de biología. Momotaro, Nanamaru; fue un placer conocerles.

-Nuestro examen de biología es para el viernes - Dijo Nagiza

Mi interior se estremeció, pero aun así sonreí entre dientes.

-Correcto. Me refería a que tengo un examen de ingles. Las obras de…Geoffrey Chaucer.

Todo el mundo supo que estaba mintiendo.

De una manera lejana, mi rudeza me molesto un poco, especialmente porque Momotaro no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Pero no quería estar sentado aquí por más tiempo. Querían seguir adelante, distanciándome de lo de anoche. Tal vez la desvanecida memoria no era tan mala después de todo. Mientras más temprano olvidara lo que paso, más rápido mi vida volvería a retomar su normalidad.

-Espero que pases bien tu primer día de clases y quizá nos veamos en el almuerzo -Le dije a Momotaro. Luego tome a Nagiza por el codo, la obligue a levantarse y la conduje hasta la puerta

* * *

El día escolar casi se había acabado, solo quedaba biología y me dirigía a la clase después de que hiciera una parada rápida en mi casillero para cambiar los libros. Nagiza y yo llegamos antes que Fugu, Nagiza se deslizo en su silla vacía y busco en su mochila, sacando una caja con Hot Tamales

-Por aquí va una fruta roja – El dijo ofreciéndome la caja.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿La canela es una fruta? - Aleje la caja.

-Tampoco almorzaste – Dijo Nagiza, frunciendo el entre cejo.

-No tengo hambre.

-Mentiroso. Siempre tienes hambre ¿Esto tiene que ver con Fugu? ¿No piensas que el de verdad te esta acosando, verdad? Por que anoche solo estaba bromeando con todo ese asunto en la biblioteca.

Comencé a masajearme circularmente las sienes. El sordo dolor que tomo por residencia mis ojos aumento por la mención de Fugu.

-Fugu es lo que menos me preocupa – Dije.

Eso no era exactamente cierto.

-Mi asiento, si no te molesta.

Nagiza y yo miramos simultáneamente al sonido de la voz de Fugu.

El sonó lo suficientemente simpático, pero siguió observando a Nagiza mientras colgaba su mochila en su hombro y parecía que Nagiza no se podía mover lo suficientemente rápido porque el movió su brazo hacia el lado, invitando a Nagiza a que se saliera de en medio.

-Luciendo bien, como siempre - El me dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla. Se recostó en ella, extendiendo sus piernas. Sabía que era alto, pero nunca había puesto atención a medirlo. Ahora, mirando sus piernas, supuse que el media más de un metro ochenta. Quizá ochenta y cinco.

-Gracias- Respondí sin pensar e Inmediatamente quise retirar lo dicho. ¿Gracias? De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho, "Gracias" era lo peor. No quería que Fugu pensara que me gustaban sus cumplidos. Porque no me gustaban…la mayor parte de ellos. No se necesitaba mucha percepción para darme cuenta que él era problemático y ya tenía demasiados problemas en mi vida. No tenía necesidad de invitar más. Quizá si lo ignoraba, eventualmente el dejaría de intentar iniciar conversaciones y entonces podríamos sentarnos una al lado de otro en silenciosa armonía, como los demás compañeros del salón.

-También hueles bien - Dijo Fugu

-Se llama tomar una ducha - Yo estaba mirando directamente hacia el frente. Cuando el no contesto, mira hacia el lado –Jabón. Champú. Agua caliente.

\- Te Desnudas. Se el proceso.

Abrí mi boca para cambiar el tema, pero la campana interrumpió.

-Aparten sus libros - Dijo el entrenador desde detrás de su escritorio – Les voy a repartir un examen corto para prepararlos para el examen del viernes - El se detuvo frente a mí, lamiendo sus dedos mientras intentaba separar las hojas de los exámenes. – Quiero quince minutos de silencio mientras responden las preguntas. Luego, discutiremos el capitulo siete. Buena suerte.

Trabaje con las primeras preguntas, respondiéndolas con un rítmico desplazo de hechos memorizados. Si no fue otra cosa, el examen robo mi concentración, apartando el accidente de anoche, la voz que cuestionaba mi salud mental. Haciendo una pausa para quitarme el calambre que le había dado a la mano con la que escribía, sentí a Fugu inclinado hacia mí

-Te ves cansado ¿Tuviste una noche agitada? – Susurro.

-Te vi en la biblioteca – Tuve el cuidado de mantener mi lápiz moviéndose sobre mi examen, pareciendo que estaba trabajando duramente.

-Lo más destacado de mi noche.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?

El movió su cabeza hacia atrás y rio suavemente.

Intente otro Angulo

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

-Buscando un libro

Sentí los ojos del entrenador sobre mí y me dedique a mi examen, después de contestar otras cuantas preguntes, mire disimuladamente a la izquierda y me sorprendí al descubrir que Fugu me estaba mirando. El sonrió.

Mi corazón dio un inesperado vuelco, sorprendida por su extrañamente atractiva sonrisa. Para mi horror, estaba tan desconcertado, que se me callo el lápiz, reboto varias veces sobre la mesa y luego rodo hasta el borde. Fugu se doblo para tomarlo, lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano y tuve que concentrarme en no toco su piel mientras lo tomaba.

-Después de la biblioteca – susurre- ¿A dónde fuiste?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Me seguiste? Exigí en tono bajo

-Luces un poco agitado, Makoto. ¿Qué paso? - Sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación, pero era todo fingido porque había un brillo burlón en el centro de sus azules ojos.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?

-¿Por qué querría perseguirte?

-Contesta la pregunta

-Makoto- La advertencia en la voz de el entrenador hizo que me volverá a concentrar en mi examen, pero no puede evitar espectacular sobre cuál hubiera sido su respuesta y eso hizo querer alejarme de Fugu, estar lejos de él en el salón. Al otro lado del mundo.

El entrenador soplo el silbato.

-Se acabo el tiempo, pasen sus exámenes al que está en frente. Esperen preguntas similares en el examen del viernes. Ahora - El junto sus manos y el sonido seco que causo, hiso que me estremeciera - A la lección de hoy. Señor Hazuki ¿Quieres decir será nuestro tema?

-S-e-x-o- Anuncio Nagiza

Precisamente, luego de que el hablara, yo me desconecte ¿Fugu me estaba persiguiendo? ¿Era su cara la que estaba tras la máscara de esquiar, si es que había una cara tras ella? ¿Que quería él? Abrace mis codos, sintiendo súbitamente frio. Quería que mi vida volviera a ser como era antes de que Fugu irrumpiera en ella.

Al final de la clase, detuve a Fugu antes de que se fuera.

-¿Podemos hablar?

El ya estaba parado, así que se sentó en el borde de la mesa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo se que tu tampoco quieres sentarte conmigo y creo que el entrenador consideraría cambiar nuestros asientos si tú hablas con él, si le explicas la situación…

-¿La situación?

-Nosotros no somos…compatibles

-Cuando el entrenador me pidió las características que deseo en una pareja, le di las tuyas.

Mi boca se abrió levemente.

-Retira lo dicho

-Inteligente, atractivo, vulnerable ¿No estás de acuerdo?

El estaba haciendo esto con el único propósito de contrariarme y eso solo me puso más nervioso.

-¿Le pedirás al entrenador que nos cambie de asiento o no?

-Yo paso. Me he acostumbrado a ti

¿Cómo se supone que respondiera a eso? Obviamente su objetivo era que yo reaccionara, lo cual no era difícil porque nunca sabia cuando él estaba bromeando o hablando en serio.

Trate de que mi voz sonara tranquila.

-Creo que estarás mejor sentado con otra persona y creo que lo sabes -Su sonrisa parecía igual de cortes que la mía.

-No voy a presionar mi suerte.

Nagiza apareció al lado de nuestra mesa, mirándonos a mí y a Fugu

-¿interrumpo algo?

-No - Dije cerrando mi mochila - Le estaba preguntando a Fugu sobre la lectura de esta noche. No recuerdo cuales fueron las paginas que el entrenador asigno.

-La asignación está en la pizarra, como siempre. Como si no lo hubieras leído. – Dijo Nagiza

Fugu rio, pareció que estaba compartiendo una broma privada con el mismo, sin ser la primera vez, eh de saber que él estaba pensando. Porque a veces estaba completamente seguro de que esas bromas tenían todo que ver conmigo.

-¿Algo mas, Makoto?

-No – Dije - Te veo mañana.

-Eso espero - El guiño. De verdad guiño.

Después de que Fugu estuviera lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera escuchar, Nagiza agarro mi brazo.

-Buenas noticias. Yamazaki. Ese es su apellido. Lo vi en la lista del entrenador.

-¿Y eso es algo por lo cual alegrarse por qué?

-Todo el mundo sabe que los estudiantes tienen que registrar en la enfermería las medicinas recetadas - El tiro el bolsillo frontal de mi mochila, en donde yo guardaba mis píldoras de hierro - Además, todo el mundo sabe que la oficina de la enfermera esta convenientemente localizada dentro de la oficina principal, donde, da la casualidad, están también guardados los archivos de los estudiantes.

Con los ojos brillantes, Nagiza enlazo su brazo con el mío y me arrastro hacia la puerta.

-Es hora de hacer trabajo detectivesco de verdad.

* * *

 **Por fin se sabe más sobre Fugu Yamazaki ¡yey!**

 **¿Review?**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Bueno este capítulo marca una parte de la historia que amo mucho :D y es el apodo que acompañara a nuestro protagonista de ahora en adelante y lo mejor de todo es que Fugu es quien se lo pone.**

* * *

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

Sonreí forzadamente a la secretaria de la oficina principal, esperando no verme tan deshonesto como me sentía

-Tengo una medicina recetada que debo tomar diariamente en la escuela y mi amigo…

Mi voz se estanco en la palabra. Me pregunto si después de hoy tendré ganas de considerar a Nagiza otra vez mi amigo.

-Mi amigo me informo que se supone que yo lo debo registre con la enfermera. ¿Sabes si es eso correcto? - No podía creer que estaba aquí parado intentando hacer algo ilegal. Últimamente estaba mostrando un comportamiento no característico de mí. Primero seguí a Fugu a un billar de mala muerte tarde en la noche. Ahora estaba a punto de husmear en el archivo estudiantil. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? No. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Fugu? ¿Por que cuando se trata de él, no puedo evitar tener mal juicio?

-Ah, sí - Dijo solemnemente la secretaria – Todas las medicinas necesitan ser registradas. La oficina de la enfermera esta allá detrás, tercera puerta a la izquierda, al frente del archivo estudiantil.- Ella hizo señas hacia el pasillo detrás de ella. – Si la enfermera no está ahí, puedes sentarte en el catre. Ella regresara en cualquier momento.

Fabrique otra sonrisa. De verdad esperaba que no fuera tan fácil.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me detuve un par de veces para mirar sobre mi hombro. Nadie venia tras de mí. El teléfono de la oficina principal estaba sonando, pero sonaba como un mundo aparte del oscuro pasillo en donde estaba. Estaba solo, libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Me pare frente a la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Aguante la respiración y toque a la puerta, pero por la oscuridad de la ventana, era obvio que el cuarto estaba vacío. Empuje la puerta. Se movió con renuencia, haciendo un chirrido mientras se habría hacia un pequeño cuarto con baldosas blancas. Por un momento me quede parado en la entrada, casi deseando que la enfermera entrara y así no tener otra opción que registrar mis píldoras de hierro e irme. Una rápida mirada a través del pasillo revelo una puerta con una ventana que decía Archivo Estudiantil. También estaba oscura.

Concentre mi atención en un insistente pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente. Fugu diciendo que él no había ido a la escuela el año pasado. Estaba bien seguro de que él estaba mintiendo, peor y si no lo estaba ¿tendría una record estudiantil? Al menos si tiene una dirección residencial, razone. También la tarjeta de vacunas y las calificaciones del semestre pasado. Aun así, una posible suspensión parecía un precio muy alto para pagar por mirar la tarjera de vacunas de Fugu.

Recosté un hombro contra la pared y mire mi reloj. Nagiza me dijo que esperara por su señal. El dijo que sería obvia. Grandioso.

El teléfono en la oficina principal volvió a sonar la secretaria lo contesto.

Mordiéndome el labio, mire nuevamente a la puerta identificada como Archivo Estudiantil. Probablemente era considerado de muchas seguridad. No importaba que clase de distracción Nagiza hubiera creado; si la puerta estaba cerrada, yo no iba a entrar.

Cambie mi mochila al otro hombro. Otro minuto paso. Me dije a mi mismo que debía marcharme…

Por otro lado ¿Y si Nagiza tenia razón? ¿Y si Fugu tiene un pasado criminal? Como su compañero de biología, al tener regularmente contacto con el podría ponerme en peligro. Yo tenía la responsabilidad de protegerme… ¿Cierto?

Si la puerta no estaba y los archivos estaban alfabetizados, no terina ningún problema en localizar rápidamente el record de Fugu. A eso añadámosle un par de segundos para leer por encima a ver si tiene record criminal y probablemente este fuera del cuarto en menos de un minuto. Lo cual sería tan rápido que probablemente ni se sentiría que había entrado.

Todo estaba demasiado callado en la oficina principal. De repente, Nagiza se apareció en la esquina. El se acerco a mí caminando agachado, pegado contra la pared, arrastrando sus manos por la pared y mirando furtivamente sobre sus hombros. Estaba caminando como las espías lo hacían en las películas viejas.

-Todo está bajo control. - El susurro.

-¿Qué le paso a la secretaria?

-Tuvo que dejar la oficina por un minuto.

-¿Tuvo? No la impacientaste ¿Cierto?

-Esta vez no.

Gracias a dios por las pequeñas bondades.

-Llame desde el teléfono público y dije que hay una amenaza de bomba - Dijo Nagiza - La secretaria llamo a la policía y luego corrió para buscar al director.

-¡Nagiza!

El dio golpecitos en su muñeca

–El reloj está contando. No queremos estar aquí cuando llegue la policía – Y me lo dices.

Nagiza y yo fuimos a la puerta de los archivos de los estudiantes.

-Muevete - Dijo Nagiza, empujándome con su cadera.

El cubrió su puño con la manga de su camisa e intento perforar la ventana. Nada paso.

-Eso fue solo práctica - Dijo y luego retrocedió para dar otro golpe, pero yo agarre su brazo.

-Podría estar abierta. - Gire el pestillo y la puerta se abrió.

-Eso no fue nada divertido – Dijo Nagiza. Cuestión de opiniones.

-Entra tu - Ordeno Nagiza - Yo vigilo. Si todo va bien, nos encontramos en una hora. Espérame en el restauran mexicano en la esquina de Drake y Beech" – Luego camino en cuclillas por el pasillo.

Me dejo allí parado, mitad dentro y mitad afuera del estrecho cuarto revestido de pared a pared con archiveros. Antes de que mi conciencia me dijera que me saliera de ahí, entre y cerré la puerta tras de mí, presionado mi espalda contra ella.

Con un profundo respiro, me quite la mochila y me adelante, trazando con mis dedos la parte frontal de los archiveros. Encontré la gaveta marcada con CAR-CUV. La gaveta se abrió de un jalón. Las etiquetas de los archivos estaban identificadas a mano y me pregunte si Iwatobi High era la última escuela en el país que aun no estaba computarizada.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre el apellido "Yamazaki".

De un tirón, saque el archivo de la gaveta. Por un momento lo sostuve en mis manos, tratando de convencerme de que no era tan malo lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Qué importaba que allí adentro hubiera información privada? Como compañero de biología de Fugu, tenía derecho a saber estas cosas.

Afuera, las voces llenaron el pasillo.

Abrí el archivo con torpeza e inmediatamente me estremecí. No tenía sentido.

Las voces avanzaban.

Al azar, introduje el archivo dentro de la gaveta y la empuje, evadiéndola rápidamente de vuelta al archivero. Mientras me giraba, me quede paralizada, al otro lado de la ventana, el director se detuvo en seco y su vista estaba fija sobre la mía.

Lo que sea que le estaba diciendo al grupo, el cual consistía de los mas importante de la facultad, se quedo en el olvido.

-Discúlpenme un momento - Lo escuche decir. El grupo continúo caminando. Pero el no.

El abrió la puerta.

-Esta área es prohibida para las estudiantes.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, abrí la cremallera del bolsillo de mi mochila.

-Se supone que registre esto. Píldoras de hierro - Explique – Soy anémica.

El me estudio por un momento frunciendo el seño. Pensé que podía verlo balancear entre sus opciones: quedarse aquí y lidiar conmigo, o lidiar con una amenaza de bomba. El señalo hacia la puerta, alzando su barbilla.

-Necesito que salgas del edificio inmediatamente.

El abrió la puerta y yo pase su brazo, mientras mi sonrisa colapsaba.

* * *

Una hora después me senté en uno de los cubículos del restaurante mexicano en la esquina de Drake y Beech. Un cactus de cerámica y un coyote de peluche estaban puestos en la pared frente a mí. Un hombre que llevaba puesto un sombrero más ancho que él estaba paseándose por ahí, rasgueando acordes en su guitarra. El me dio una serenata mientras la chica de alterne ponía menús sobre la mesa. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando vi la insignia en la portada. The bonderline. Nunca antes había comido aquí, y sin embargo algo en el nombre se me hacia vagamente familiar.

Nagiza vino detrás de mí y se sentó en la silla opuesta. Nuestro mesero estaba a sus pies.

-Cuatro chimis, crema agria, extra. Un plato de nachos y otro con frijoles negros.- Le dijo Nagiza sin consultar el menú.

-Un burrito rojo. – Dije.

-¿Cuentas separadas? - Pregunto él.

-Yo no le voy a pagar a él - Nagiza y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que nuestro mesero se fue, dije:

-Cuatro chimis estoy ansioso por saber su conexión con la fruta.

-No empieces. Me muero de hambre. No he comido nada desde el almuerzo – El hiso una pausa –Si no cuentas el Hot Tamales, porque no lo estoy contando.

Nagiza es voluptuoso cuando comía, y era increíblemente sexy de una manera no ortodoxa. Ha habido días en lo que nuestra amistad era la única cosa que evitaba mi envidia. Junto a Nagiza, la única cosa que tenia a mi favor eran mis piernas y tal vez mi metabolismo, pero definitivamente no me cabello.

-Más vale que triga los nachos rápidos – Dijo Nagiza – Me va a dar urticaria si no como algo salado en los próximos cuarenta y cinco segundos y de todas maneras las primeras tres letras de la palabra "dieta" debería decirte que es lo que quiero hacer.

-Ellos hacen la salsa con tomates – Mencione - Eso es rojo y los aguacates son una fruta, creo.

Su rostro resplandeció.

-Y ordenaremos daiquiris de fresa

Nagiza tenía razón, esta dieta era fácil.

-Vuelvo enseguida - Dijo el saliendo del cubículo – Ese tiempo del mes. Después de eso, voy hacer primero.

Mientras esperábamos por ella, me encontré concentrada en el chico que estaba unas mesas más al frente. El estaba trabajando duramente, restregando un trapo sobre la mesa. Había algo extrañamente familiar en la manera en que se movía, en la manera en que su camisa caía sobre el arco de su bien definida espalda. Casi como si el sospechara que estaba siendo observando, el se enderezo, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos al mismo tiempo que lo comprendí, porque me era tan familiar. Fugu.

No podía creerlo. Pensé en golpearme al frente cuando recordé que él me había dicho que trabajaba en el bordeline.

Limpiándose las manos en su delantal, el camino hacia mí, aparentemente disfrutando de mi incomodidad mientras yo miraba alrededor buscando alguna manera de escapar y descubriendo que no podía ir a ninguna parte, que solo podía hundirme más en el cubículo.

-Vaya, vaya -El dijo - ¿Cinco días a la semana no son suficiente para mí? ¿También me tienes que dar una tarde?

-Me disculpo por la desafortunada coincidencia.

El se sentó en la silla de Nagiza. Cuando el puso los brazos sobre la mesa, estos eran tan largos que cruzaron mi lado de la mesa. El tomo mi vaso, haciendo girar entre sus manos.

-Todas las sillas aquí están ocupadas - Dije. Cuando el no respondió, agarre mi vaso de vuelta y tome un sorbo de agua, tragando accidentalmente un cubo de hielo que me lastimo la garganta

-¿No deberías estar trabajando en lugar de estar fraternizando con clientes? - Dije ahogado.

El sonrió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el domingo en la noche?

Yo bufe. Accidentalmente.

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?

-Te estás volviendo presumido Makoto. Me gusta eso, ángel.

-No me importa lo que te gusta. No voy a salir contigo. No en una cita. Tampoco solo contigo.- Quería patearme por experimentar un ardiente estremecimiento al imaginarme que podría conllevar pasar una noche solo con Fugu. Él ni siquiera lo decía en serio. El estaba provocándome por razones que el solo conocía.

-¿Espera me dijiste Ángel? – Pregunte.

-¿Y si lo hice?

-No me gusta.

El sonrió abiertamente.

-Entonces lo dije. Ángel.

El se inclino en la mesa, levantando sus manos hasta mi cara y rozo su pulgar en la esquina de mi boca. Yo me aleje, muy tarde.

El froto brillo labial entre su pulgar y el dedo índice. El brillo labial lo había puesto por que se me habían secado los labios, pero no iba a explicarle nada a él.

-Te ves mejor sin eso.

Intente recordar de que estábamos hablando, pero no me esforcé tanto como estaba haciendo para intentar parecer que su contacto no había causado nada. Recogí mi pelo tras mi oreja, tomando de nuevo el hilo de nuestra previa conversación.

-De todas maneras, no me dejan salir cuando hay clases al otro día.

-Que mal. Hay una fiesta en la costa. Pensé que podríamos ir.

El de verdad parecía sincero, pero no podía saber si era cierto o no. En lo absoluto. El calor de antes seguía corriendo en mis venas y tome un largo sorbido con mi pajilla, intentando enfriar mis sentimientos con un tiro de agua helada. Tiempo a solas con Fugu podría ser intrigante y peligroso. No estaba seguro como exactamente, pero esta vez estaba confirmado en mis instintos.

Fingí un bostezo.

-Bueno como ya dije, al otro día hay clases. - Con la esperanza de convencerme más a mí que a él, añadí – Si estas interesado en esa fiesta, yo casi puedo garantizarte que no estaré ahí.

Listo, pensé. Caso cerrado.

Y luego, sin ninguna advertencia en absoluto, dije:

-¿Por qué me estas invitando?

Hasta este preciso instante, había estado diciéndome que no me importaba lo que Fugu pensara de mí. Pero ahora, supe que era una mentira. Aunque probablemente me arrepentiría, estaba lo suficiente curioso sobre Fugu hasta el punto de ir a cualquier parte con él.

-Quiero estar contigo asolas - Dijo Fugu. Solo con eso, mis defensas regresaron.

-Escucha, Fugu, no quiero ser grosero, pero…

-Seguro que quieres serlo.

-¡Bueno, tu comenzaste! - Adorable. Muy maduro – No puedo ir a la fiesta. Fin de la historia.

-¿Por qué no puedes salir en noches de la escuela, o porque te da miedo estar solo conmigo?

-Ambas - La confesión se me escapo.

-¿Te dan miedo todos los chicos…o solo yo?

Entorne mis ojos dejando claro que no me iba a molestar en contestar una pregunta tan estúpida.

-¿Te hago sentir incomodo? – Su boca creó una línea, neutral, pero detecte una sonrisa especulativa atrapada tras ellos.

Si, en realidad el tenia ese efecto en mí. También tenía la tendencia de eliminar de mi cabeza todo pensamiento lógico.

-Lo siento - Dije- ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-De ti.

-¿De mi?

-De tu vida personal.

Yo reí, inseguro de que otra respuesta dar.

-Si esto es sobre mí…y el sexo opuesto….Nagiza ya me dijo ese discurso. No necesito escucharlo dos veces.

-¿Y qué te digo el sabio Nagiza?

Yo estaba jugando con mis manos y las deslice fuera de la vista.

-No puedo imaginar por que estas tan interesado.

El sacudió suavemente su cabeza

-¿Interesado? Estamos hablando de ti. Estoy fascinando - El sonrió y fue una sonrisa fantástica. El efecto fue un pulso agitado. Mi pulso agitado.

-Creo que deberías regresar a trabajar –Dije.

-Es bueno saberlo, me gusta la idea de que en la escuela no haya ningún chico que junte todas tus expectativas.

-Olvide que eres la autoridad de mis tantas nombradas expectativa – Bufe.

El me estudio de una manera que me hizo sentir trasparente.

-Tú no eres reservado, Makoto. Tampoco eres tímido. Solo necesitas una buena razón para salir de tu rutina y conocer a alguien.

-Ya no quiero hablar más sobre mí.

-Tú crees que lo sabes todo.

-No es cierto – Dije - Por ejemplo, bueno, en este caso, yo no sé mucho sobre…ti.

-Tú no estás listo para conocerme.

No había nada despreocupado en la manera en que él lo dijo. En realidad, su expresión era cortante.

-Busque en tu expediente.

Mis palabras colgaron en el aire por un momento antes de que los ojos de Fugu se alinearan con los míos.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es ilegal -Dijo el calmadamente.

-Tu expediente estaba vacío. No había nada. Ni siquiera tu record de vacunas.

Él ni siquiera fingió estar sorprendido. El se reclino en su silla y sus ojos relucían como obsidianas.

-¿Y me están diciendo esto porque tienes miedo de que pueda causar un brote de sarampión o paperas?

-Te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero que sepas que yo se que algo no está bien contigo. Nos has engañado a todos. Voy a descubrir que es lo que estas tramando. Te estoy descubriendo.

-Estaré esperando que lo hagas.

Yo me sonroje, comprendiendo muy tarde la indirecta. Sobre la cabeza de Fugu, puede ver a Nagiza abriéndose camino entre las mesas.

-Nagiza viene. Te tienes que ir – Dije.

El se quedo ahí, mirándome, pensando.

-¿Por qué me estas mirando así? - Le dije a manera de reto.

El se impulso, preparándose para levantarse.

-Por que tú no eres como yo pensaba.

-Tú tampoco lo eres. - Rebatí – Eres peor.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Ángel.**

 **Ángel.**

 **Ángel.**

 **Ese apodo me emociona como no tienen una idea.**

 **¿review?**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Bueno espero que les guste este episodio, ya que hay algo de salseo, por decirlo así, además si les gusta el base ball quizá les guste un poco. Makoto atrae a todo tipo de gente.**

 **Apoyen el original.**

 **P.d: Este cap. es corto**

* * *

 **HUSH HUSH**

A la mañana siguiente estaba sorprendido de ver a Momotaro entrar a la clase de educación física, justo cuando la campana tardía sonó. El estaba vestido con unos pantalones de baloncesto que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una sudadera Nike blanca. Sus tenis parecían nuevos y costosas. El me miro, luego de entregarle un papel de la Srta. Sully, me saludo de lejos y se reunió conmigo en las gradas.

-Estaba pensando cuando seria el día en que nos encontraríamos otra vez - El dijo - La oficina principal se dio cuenta que no he cogido educación física en los últimos dos años. No es requerido en las escuelas privadas. Están debatiendo como cubriré cuatro años de EF en los próximos dos años y medio y, pues aquí estoy. Tengo Educación Física a primera hora y en el cuarto periodo.

-Nunca escuche porque te transferiste aquí – Dije.

-Era demasiado costoso para mis padres. Les estaba costando todo el dinero que habían ahorrado para su retiro.

La Srta. Sully soplo su silbato.

-Entiendo que el silbato significa algo - Me dijo Momotaro.

-Diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, sin cortar las esquinas - Me levante de las gradas - ¿Eres atleta?

Momotaro se levanto de un salto, bailando en la punta de los pies. Tiro al aire unos cuantos ganchos y puños y finalizo con un puño alto que termino a solo centímetros de mi mentón. Sonriendo, el dijo:

-¿Un atleta? De corazón.

-Entonces vas a adorar la idea de diversión que tiene la Srta. Sully.

Momotaro y yo trotamos juntos diez vueltas, luego salimos fuera del gimnasio donde el aire estaba cubierto de una fantasmal niebla que parecía tapar mis pulmones y me ahogaba. Del cielo cayeron unas cuantas gotas, amenazando con una tormenta en la ciudad de Iwatobi. Yo mire las puertas del edificio, pero supe que no tenía caso, la Srta. Sully era muy firme.

-Necesito dos capitanes para el softball - Ella grito - Vamos, luzcan con vida ¡Déjenme ver algunas manos en alto! Es mejor que lo hagan voluntariamente, porque de lo contrario yo escogeré los equipos y no siempre soy justa.

Momotaro levanto su mano.

-Muy bien - Le dijo la Srta. Sully – Ven aquí a la meta y que tal Kisumi Shigino como capitán del equipo rojo.

Los ojos de Kisumi se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Momotaro.

-Veamos quien es el mejor.

-Momotaro, es el primero en escoger los miembros de su equipo - Dijo la Srta. Sully.

Cerrando sus dedos sobre su barbilla, Momotaro examino la clase, al parecer midiendo nuestras destrezas en el juego con solo mirarnos.

-Makoto – Dijo.

Kisumi echo su cabello hacia atrás y rio.

-Gracias - Le dijo a Momotaro, enviándole una sonrisa toxica que, por razones mas allá de mi conocimiento, cautivan al mismo sexo y al opuesto.

-¿Por qué? - Dijo Momotaro.

-Por regalarnos el juego - Me señalo con un dedo. -Hay cientos de razones por las cuales soy porrista y Makoto no. Coordinación es la primera.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, luego camine hasta ponerme al lado de Momotaro y me puse una camiseta azul.

-Makoto y yo somos amigos - Le dijo Momotaro a Kisumi calmadamente, casi con frialdad. Era algo exagerado, pero yo no lo iba a corregir. Kisumi parecía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada y yo lo estaba disfrutando.

-Eso es porque no has conocido a nadie mejor. Como yo - Dijo Kisumi enrollo su pelo en su dedo - Kisumi Shigino. Pronto escucharas todo sobre mi - Su ojo tenía un tic, o le lanzo una guiñada.

Momotaro no dio ninguna respuesta en absoluto y continuo escogiendo a los miembros de su equipo. Cualquier otro chico se hubiera puesto de rodillas y rogaría a Kisumi por un poco de atención.

-¿Queremos quedarnos aquí toda la mañana esperando que venga la lluvia, o queremos comenzar el juego? - Pregunto la Srta. Sully

Luego de dividirnos en equipos, Momotaro dirigió el nuestro a la caseta y determino el orden de bateo, entregándome un bate, puso un casco sobre mi cabeza.

-Tú vas primero Tachibana. Todo lo que necesitamos es un imparable para llegar a la base.

Casi lo golpeo mientras practicaba con el bate y le dije:

-Pero tenias ganas de hacer un cuadrangular.

-también tendremos uno de esos - El me dijo hacia la meta - Espera al lanzamiento y batea con fuerza.

Yo balanceé el bate en mi hombro, pensado que quizá debí haber prensado mas atención a la serie mundial. Mi casco me cubrió los ojos y yo lo empuje hacia arriba, intentando ver el parque, que estaba cubierto por una macabra espiral de neblina.

Kisumi Shigino tomo su lugar en el montículo del lanzador. El sostuvo la bola en frente suyo y note que su dedo del medio estaba alzando para mí. El mostro otra sonrisa toxica y lanzo hacia mí la bola.

Le di a una parte de ella, enviándola hacia el lado equivocado.

-¡Eso es un strike! - Giro la Srta. Sully desde su posición entre primera y segunda base.

Momotaro grito desde la caseta.

-¡Esa bola tenía mucha curva, lánzale una buena! - Me temo un momento para darme cuenta de que él le estaba hablando a Kisumi y no a mí.

Nuevamente la bola dejando la mano de Kisumi, haciendo un arco en el sombrío cielo. Yo intente golpearle, pero falle.

Yo lo mire pesadamente.

Alejándome del plato, intente nuevamente prácticas con el bate. Casi ni sentí a Momotaro venir tras de mí. El estiro sus brazos alrededor de mi y posiciono sus manos en el bate, alineándose con las mías.

-Déjame enseñarte - El me dijo al oído - Así ¿Sientes eso? Relájate. Ahora gira tus caderas, todo está en las caderas.

Podía sentir mi cara calentarse al ver que toda la clase nos estaba mirando

-Creo que entendí, gracias.

-¡Vayan a un cuarto! - Nos grito Kisumi

-El golpeara la bola.

-Mi lanzamiento está bien.

-Y el bateo de él está bien - Momotaro bajo la voz y me hablo - Tu pierdes contacto visual al minuto que el suelta la bola. Sus lanzamientos no son rectos, así que tendrás que estar alerta para poder golpear.

-¡Estamos atrasando el juego, gente! - Grito la Srta. Sully

Justo en ese momento, algo en el estacionamiento más allá de la caseta llamo mi atención. Creí que alguien me llamaba. Me gire, pero mientras lo hacía supe que mi nombre no había sido mencionado en alto. Lo había escuchado en mi mente.

 _Makoto._

Fugu llevaba puesta una desgastada gorra de beisbol y tenía sus dedos enganchados en la verja de metal, recostándose contra ella. No llevaba abrigo a pesar del clima. Simplemente iba de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Sus ojos eran opacos e inaccesibles mientras me observaba, pero sospeche que había mucho mas oculto tras ellos.

Otra sucesión de palabras se introdujeron en mi mente.

 _¿Lecciones de bateo? Que rico…contacto._

Respire profundamente y me dije que estaba imaginando las palabras. Porque la otra alternativa consideraba que Fugu tenía el poder de transmitir pensamientos en mi mente. Lo cual no podía ser. Simplemente no podía. A menos que estuviera loco. Eso me asusto más que la idea de él violando los métodos de comunicación normal, por voluntad propia, y hablándome sin siquiera abrir su boca.

-¡Tachibana! ¡Concéntrate en el juego!

Yo pestañeé, volviendo a la vida justo a tiempo para ver la bola rodando hacia mí en el aire. Comencé a mover el bate, pero entonces escuche otro hilo de palabras.

 _Todavía…no_

Me detuve esperando que la bola viniera a mí y mientras descendía, me adelante al frente del plato y batee con toda la fuerza que tenia.

Se escucho un enorme crujido y el bate vibro en mis manos. La bola condujo hacia Kisumi, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo y apretujado entre segunda base y campo corto, la pelota reboto en la grama del parque.

-¡Corre! - Grito mi equipo desde la caseta - ¡Corre, Makoto!

Corrí.

-¡Tira el bate!- Gritaron.

Lo lance a un lado.

-¡Quédate en primera base!

No lo hice.

Tropezando con una de las esquina de la primera base, le di la vuelta, corriendo hacia la segunda. Ahora el campo izquierdo tenía la pelota, en posición para sacarme. Ya agache la cabeza, estire los brazos y trate de recordar como los profesionales en la ESPN se deslizaban hacia la base. ¿Primero los pies? ¿La cabeza? ¿Detenerse, tirarse y dar vueltas?

La pelota navego hacia donde estaba el de la segunda base, dejando una estela blanca en algún lado de mi visión. Un emocionado coro con la palabra "¡Deslízate!" vino desde la caseta, pero yo todavía no me había decidido que iba a golpear primero el suelo: mis zapatos o mi cara.

El de la segunda base agarro la pelona fuera del aire. Yo me lance la cabeza, con los brazos estirados. El guante vino de la nada descendiendo en picada sobre mí. Aterrizo en mi cara, apestando fuertemente a cuero. Mi cuerpo se abollo contra el suelo, dejándome con la boca llena de polvo y arena el cual se disolvió bajo mi lengua.

-¡Fuera! - Grito la Srta. Sully

Me puse de lado, inspeccionando mis daños. Mis muslos ardían con una extraña mezcla de calor y frio y cuando levante mi sudadera, decir que dos gatos habían estado jugando en mis muslos era poco. Cojeando hasta la caseta, me deje caer en la banca.

-Muy bonito - Dijo Momotaro.

-¿La maniobra que hice, o el rasgón en mi pierna? - Llevando mi rodilla contra mí pecho, sacudí el sucio lo más que pude.

Momotaro se doblo y soplo en mi rodilla. Varios pedazos grandes de tierra cayeron al suelo.

Un momento de incomodo silencio surgió.

-¿Puedes caminar? – Pregunto.

Parándome, demostré que aunque mi pierna era un desastre con rasgones y suciedad, aun podía usarla.

-Puedo llevarte a la enfermería, si quieres, para que te venden - El dijo.

-De verdad estoy bien - Mire a la verja en donde había visto Fugu. El ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Ese que estaba parado en la verja era tu novio? - Pregunto Momotaro.

Me sorprendió el que Momotaro hubiera notado a Fugu. El había estado a espaldas a él.

-No – Dije - Es solo un amigo. En realidad, ni siquiera eso. Es mi compañero de biología.

-Te estás sonrojando.

-Probablemente he estado demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol.

La voz de Fugu seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Mi corazón latió mas rápido y mi sangre se puso fría ¿El hablo directamente mis pensamientos? ¿Había entre nosotros alguna inexplicable conexión que permitía que eso pasara? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo?

Momotaro no pareció muy convencido.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada entre ustedes dos? No quiero estar tras un chico que no está disponible.

-Nada- Nada que yo fuera a permitir.

Espera. ¿Qué dijo Momotaro?

-¿Discúlpame, que dijiste?

El sonrió.

-Delphic Seaport reabre el sábado en la noche, Nanamaru y yo tenemos pensado ir. El clima no se supone que este tan mal, quizá tu y Nagiza quieran ir…

Tarde un momento en pensar sobre su oferta. Estaba muy seguro que si le decía a Momotaro que no, Nagiza me mataría. Además, salir con Momotaro parecía una buena manera para escapar de mi incomoda atracción hacia Fugu.

-Dalo por hecho – Dije.

* * *

 **Bueno lamento si me atrasó eh tenido que hacer tantas cosas, pero intento no fallar demasiado. Y sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, recuerden mencionar si hay algún error y decirme en que párrafo para corregirlo.**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
